


Time Diver

by sfmk2



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), スーパーロボット大戦 | Super Robot Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk2/pseuds/sfmk2
Summary: 威震天 X 擎天柱这是一篇Transformers X Super Robot Wars crossover。但以IDW Simon大神设定的世界观为主，SRW只有Ingarm的Black Angel作为剧情中一个关键点出现。因此，本质上还是Transformers的同人，即便不熟悉SRW也不影响阅读。





	1. Chapter 1

行星尤西斯卫星城郊外的国研所是由一栋栋大小不一的白色圆形建筑物构成，这是采用了其星球上较为稀少的高硬度建筑材料，以确保这个神秘机构的内外安全。

大黄蜂伪装成当地常见的小型载客车，停泊在国研所大门斜对面的旅馆旁。他已监视了1月循环，可依然没有发现狂派的踪迹。

“为什么我们不乘夜里潜进去看看？”大黄蜂在加密的通讯频道中抱怨，刚从军校毕业的他渴望着能立刻建功立业，并且运气不错的是，作为侦察兵的他被分配到了鼎鼎有名警车行动小组。在军校中大黄蜂就阅读过关于警车的事迹，作为御天敌时期的防卫队长、如今的高级行动指挥官，无论是白热化的内战时期、还是现今的冷战时代，警车的累累功勋和他的严谨品行都受到极高的推崇。所以，刚接到任务时，大黄蜂别提有多高兴，可当他按照命令一动不动地趴在那里盯着国研所傻看了1月循环后，他的耐心都快磨完了。

“不行！”行动组中的老战士铁皮在通讯频道中回答他。“我们必须隐蔽行动，不能被尤西斯行星的原住民察觉。更何况狂派是否在这里做实验也尚未搞清楚，不可轻举妄动。”

“但是……这样在外面看着，就算再花1更替循环都未必能看出啥名堂来。”大黄蜂还是想尝试下。“我受过侦察训练，可以用全息人进行秘密潜入。”

铁皮似乎发出一声叹息：“我们不能冒这个险，但我会向警车报告我们目前的进展，看他有什么打算。在此之前，大黄蜂！你依然得保持监视！”

“好的好的。”大黄蜂欢快地回应，他早已迫不及待地想大显身手。

尤西斯是个进化等级Ⅲ的行星，当地生命体尚处于智慧有机混合体形态，并已具备了相对程度的机械科技，即局限于母星上的资源开发及利用，他们对于外太空的智慧生命一无所知。针对这种星球，向整个银河系拓展的变形金刚，会采取非常谨慎的对待方式。博派会派遣一个侦察小组暗中隐藏在星球上，狂派则会派遣行动小组潜伏其中寻找该星球可利用的资源。当确认狂派会对该星球采取不利行动时，博派就会将侦察小组更换为行动组，以隐蔽作战为前提，阻止狂派的破坏及侵略。

大黄蜂所在的行动组一共由7名博派战斗员构成，这是一个典型的行动组布置方式。指挥官警车，安全官铁皮，医疗官救护车，侦察兵大黄蜂，科技员千斤顶，战士横炮与飞毛腿。

事实上，在尤西斯的一个能源产地，行动组与狂派已有过一次小规模的交锋，不过那时候大黄蜂依然受命侦察另一处尤西斯星人的军事设施，没能体验到初战。行动小组驻扎到这个星球业已2更替循环了，根据他们的调查显示，狂派已与尤西斯星政府的几名要员有所勾结，并利用该星球的资源在做一项秘密实验。

这个星球的原住民有着一种奇特的能力，根据亲密关系可以进行一定程度的心电感应，并且具备不同程度的小物件短距离意念移动能力。这种能力引发了千斤顶的研究劲头，整天窝在博派行动组的秘密基地方舟23号里捣鼓。

在等待了6循环后，大黄蜂终于接到了警车的指令，虽然是要求他等铁皮到达后再行动，但心急的大黄蜂觉得使用全息人时，本体应该不会被打扰。他将感应回路集中在扫描完毕的全息人上，令其拿着事先复制的通行证，冒充研究人员大摇大摆地走进尤西斯国研所内。

一路畅通无阻，按照资料所示顺利地向中心实验室进发。似乎因为正在进行一项非常重要的实验，整座国研所内异常寂静，每个尤西斯星人都在自己的岗位上默默地忙碌着，以致根本无人注意到大黄蜂的全息人。

看不到任何狂派的踪影，大黄蜂一边搜寻着一切可疑的事物，一边不为人注意地走进中心实验室。这是间巨大的白色圆形屋子，墙壁上是密密麻麻成排的合金舱，大黄蜂迅速地估算了下，总共有3000个。每一个合金舱内都躺着一名陷入深层睡眠的尤西斯星人，无数闪着诡异绿光的管线从合金舱中延伸出来，全部汇集到实验室中央的一台漆黑色机体上。

有了！大黄蜂兴奋起来，那台漆黑色的机体明显采用了塞伯坦星球的科学设计，造型及结构非常近似变形金刚，只是没有火种生命力迹象。并且也没有武装，扫描显示只是台无生命无战斗力的机械体。

黑色的机体周围是一圈大型计算机，一群尤西斯星人在那里忙碌着。大黄蜂环顾四周，还想寻找更多的线索，突然有把嘶哑的声音在全息人的背后响起：“博派的小虫子！”

大黄蜂立刻断开感应连接，还是迟了一步，全息人被射中的同时，他的本体亦感受到痛苦。几乎是同时，那群尤西斯科学家们发出了惊呼——3000个合金舱与中央的黑色机体发散出强烈的绿光，光芒迅速向周围扩散，所有的生命、物体都被淹没在那奇特的光芒中。

“大黄蜂！立刻汇报情况！”通讯频道中传来铁皮焦急地呼喊，大黄蜂想回答，却发现所有的系统都处于无法操控状态，他的意识已回到了机械本体内，惊恐地看着眼前的景象。

国研所在迅速地崩溃，严格来说更像是视频回放，从拓展到建立到平地……不单是国研所，大黄蜂周围的所有景色都在以光速不断变化着，回放演示着这个星球的进化史。扫描装置反应不及，全身所有系统都在报警，可他依然无法动弹。

透过满是噪点的光学镜头，大黄蜂看到远处原本是中心实验室的位置，有着几个身影在变化中与他一样保持着静止。他认出了狂派中臭名昭著的撒克巨人，以及冲锋、挽歌、喷气机。不远处，则是那台漆黑的机体。

随着周围景色的不断回退，通讯频道也逐渐寂然无声，大黄蜂努力想控制所有的传感与记录装置，把这诡异的变化留存下来，可他完全不清楚究竟会有多少能起作用。

景色回退速度在加快，业已分辨不清细节，所有都变成了灰白，连远处狂派们都笼罩在其中，惟独那块漆黑保持着鲜亮。然后，有个圆形的扭曲时空之门自黑色机体脚下展开、扩大，遮盖一切传感装置的黑色潮水从中涌了出来……

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

大黄蜂再度恢复意识的时候，发现身处在一个奇怪的空间内，一望无际的漆黑，以及无数细小的线，每根线闪烁着不同的光芒，不知从哪里延伸过来也不知通向何处，光线交错纵横静止不动，只有上面的光斑在做着看似无序却有着奇妙韵律的闪动。

望着那些线出了会神，大黄蜂方惊觉不对头，他感觉不到自己的身体、部件，无法动弹也无法连接上任何系统，视觉和听觉的回应也非常诡异，不是通过光学镜头和音频传感器，而是自己没有借助于任何机械器官部件，就可以“看到”“感觉到”。

自己没有了躯体，只有意识在这个空间内飘动。

大黄蜂费了不少劲才理解到这一点，并且感觉到自己是向着某一个特定的方向飘去。

不知过了多久，在这个空间中感受不到任何时间的流逝与变化，只有意识形态也无法做任何数据采集分析，大黄蜂只能无奈地任自己飘荡着。

然后他看到远处有一团巨大的扭曲纠缠着的光线，那些线团的光芒不再瑰丽，散发着森冷粘稠的黑紫色。在线团的旁边有个漆黑的身影。

一开始大黄蜂并没有注意到，那个身影融于周围的黑暗中，但随着意识的飘近，他发现了对方，对方也发现了他。

那是台浑身漆黑的机械体，不知用什么金属制造的，光滑的表面似乎能吸入一切光谱，体型与变形金刚们相似，机体的手臂、腿部搭载着数个类似武器的装置，在其双肩上各有段对称的黑色金属骨架延展至背后，并在身后拖弋出优美的弧线，未知的能量波自金属骨架中的接口喷射而出，在黑色机体背后网出一对绚丽的翅膀。**【注解①】**

不知为什么，看到这台机体令大黄蜂想起了实验室中的机器人，虽然两者的造型截然不同，却又透着相似的气息。

大黄蜂依然不受控制地向那团扭曲光线飞近，黑色机体微动了下，抬起尖爪型的机械手。

『回去！』这不是任何语言，而是直接进入大黄蜂意识中的信息，冰冷不带任何感情。『这不是你该来的地方！』

感觉被一股无形的力量狠狠地推了一把，大黄蜂再度失去了意识。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

没有任何征兆，大黄蜂猛地惊醒，所有的系统启动、开始正常运作。他又回到了自己的身体，一切感觉那么的真实可靠。

“大黄蜂？”音频传感器接收到熟悉的声音波纹，并立刻解析出对象。光学镜头亦同时捕捉到身边的白色机体，扫描器列出机体的名字、职位、编号。

“救护车……我……这是在……方舟？”大黄蜂撑起半身打量四周，发现自己正躺在方舟23号医务室的诊断台上。

救护车长舒口气，突然抱住他，声音也有些颤抖：“太好了，还以为就此失去你了，太好了……”

“医生？”大黄蜂有些莫名。

“普神在上，我们找到你的时候，你的火种已经消失了。把你抬回方舟后，以为已经无法挽救了，没想到火种竟然能重新燃起。”

大黄蜂哑然，他想起了那个奇妙的空间，以及自己意识的漂流。

原来那并非只是我的意识，而是我的火种脱离了机体，进入了一个从未知晓的空间。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

救护车坚持给大黄蜂做了全面细致的检查，确认完全无碍后，才带他前往中央指挥室。行动组的所有成员都在，每个机体都神色凝重。

大黄蜂把自己的经历说了一遍，并将记录下来的尤西斯星回退现象的数据交给了警车。后者接过数据磁盘，沉吟片刻后问铁皮：“方舟23号还需要多久才能修好？我们需要立刻离开这个宙域。”

“引擎和飞船表体受到的损害比较严重，空间折叠传送装置也被影响，千斤顶会先全力修好它。但还是需要近1兆循环。”

“我们在这里逗留的时间越长，就越危险。有没有发现狂派飞船的踪迹？”

“10循环之前，撒克巨人的飞船离开了这个宙域，之后整个宙域都没有其它生命迹象。”

“等等……”大黄蜂听到后面那句话，一阵惊恐。“整个宙域都没有其它生命迹象是什么意思？我们不是在尤西斯星上吗？出了什么事情？”

警车和铁皮交换了下目光，铁皮伸手打开主监视屏，上面映出的是茫茫一片空虚的宇宙。

“在回退现象及未明的能量冲击波之后，尤西斯整个行星就像从未存在般从这个宇宙中消失了。”

大黄蜂看看警车，再看看监视屏，他想象不出，会是什么技术，能够把一整个行星就此无声息地自宇宙中抹去。

  
**【注解①】：DIS·ASTRANAGANT**  
_《超级机器人大战》原创人物英格拉姆借鉴了诸多技术制造完成的究极机体，代号为BLACK ANGEL，又名漆黑的堕天使。高40.7m，重187.9t。拥有Tipler Cylinder中枢系统，机体装甲由泽菲路德晶体构成。该晶体为自律型金属细胞，具有强力的自我再生进化能力。以及量子波动引擎，本身可以使用暗物质武器Axion Cannon。_  
_Tipler Cylinder的能力有4个阶段，根据动力源提供的能量级别而开启：_  
_LV1——时空间跳跃移动能力；_  
_LV2——从各次元平行宇宙吸收能源和情报；_  
_LV3——使用中性子武器Infinity Cylinder；_  
_LV4——干涉因果律。_

_关于英格拉姆：_  
_巴尔玛银河帝国监察军第七舰队副司令尤泽斯·哥茨，为了使自己成为神进行因果律研究，为此目的制造了自己的克隆体巴尔谢姆（Alef Palshem），并赋予其任务——潜入地球研究利用各种技术，为了达成因果律操控装置。_  
_但是，受尤泽斯控制的巴尔谢姆（地球伪名：英格拉姆）却在执行任务的时候产生了不被允许的独立人格。他开始追求自由，欲摆脱尤泽斯的束缚，但他也知道自己无力对抗尤泽斯的控制。因为尤泽斯对于英格拉姆来说，就像是神一般的存在，可以操纵他的身体与意志。_  
_于是英格拉姆继续执行任务，并希望能在这次任务中解放自己——用极端的方法，寻求并借助一份足够强大的力量去弑神。最后，英格拉姆借助于SRX等力量击败了尤泽斯，而他自己的灵魂也融合于黑天使中，消失在时空狭缝，成为因果律的守护者，某种意义上来说他自己实现了尤泽斯的野心成为了神，但不同的是英格拉姆不会去肆意操纵因果律来满足自己的欲望，而是选择了监视与守护。_


	2. Chapter 2

20循环之后，尚在修复中的方舟23号内拉响了刺耳的警报。在各个岗位上忙于修理船体的众机体，齐齐奔向中央指挥室，主监视屏上影映出刚从空间折叠传送跳跃而来的巨大战舰。

“啊哦……”横炮本想调侃下，但最后连他自己都觉得情况不容乐观。“狂派的旗舰哈迪斯号，该死的炉渣！”

警车一脸严峻：“一级战斗准备！各自就位，开战的话我们没有任何胜算，但不要放弃。请求与对方通信。”

“通信请求被通过！”横炮夸张地抹了下额头。

辅显示屏开启，出现一个紫黑色独眼机体。“这里是狂派旗舰哈迪斯号，给你们20分循环选择投降还是变成炮灰！”

“我是博派高级行动指挥官警车，撒克巨人在这个宙域的行为严重违反了反互相影响协议，根据联合行星际冲突条例，我要求直接与威震天对话。”

震荡波被推到一边，狂派首领那银白色的机体出现在屏幕中：“警车，你没资格跟我讨价还价，立刻投降。”

“威震天，你应该知道这个宙域发生了什么，否则你不会亲自赶过来。这已经超出了我们的常铸范围……”

“闭嘴！不要挑战我的耐心，我会控制住一切，包括撒克巨人。”

警车飞快地思考演算，威震天究竟对此事掌握了多少情况？还有什么办法可以拖延时间或全身而退？尤西斯行星所发生的巨变来的太快，甚至他曾一度陷入失去大黄蜂的自责中，可紧接着的麻烦蜂拥而至，他从未像现在这样如此深切地期望那台红蓝色高大的机体能在他身边。

如同回应警车的祈祷，监视器发出了柔和的提示音，警车如释重负地长舒了口气，抬头望向显示屏，威震天一脸的不愉快。

“我想……”警车谨慎地组织语句，卤莽地给威震天火上浇油可不利于事态的发展。“只需等待几分循环，就能有更适合你的回复。”

威震天阴沉着脸冷哼了声，关闭了通讯。双方就此僵持了5分循环，沉默地看着一艘红白色的博派大型宇宙巡洋舰通过空间折叠跳跃而出，没过多久，一个三向通信请求发送过来，看到显示屏上那熟悉的红蓝色机体，警车不由得露出了微笑。

“威震天，在下决定之前，我想我们都需要了解真实情况。”博派总司令官保持着一贯的温和沉稳。狂派首领不可置否地撇了撇嘴，示意擎天柱继续。“一颗行星的不自然消失，且没有任何大规模毁灭性武器攻击的迹象，我相信即便是你也对此很好奇吧？以我们的科学技术是无法达到这种现象的。”

威震天的红色光学镜头闪烁了下：“那么，如果你还想自夸公正的话，就让警车直接在这里汇报，我布置在这里的一个行动小组失去了联络，他必须告诉我，否则我可以视为博派的宣战！”

擎天柱略沉吟了一下：“警车，你可以在此据实汇报。”

“好吧，既然这是命令……”警车看了看威震天那傲慢的笑容，虽然不愿意但他也深知从大局考虑，目前实在没必要与狂派发生冲突。“我们在尤西斯行星执行隐蔽监视任务，发现狂派的撒克巨人利用原住民的特殊感应能力进行实验，并且撒克巨人提供了塞伯坦技术，这严重违反了反互相影响协议。”他顿了顿，特意盯着威震天。

威震天冷笑：“如果真是这样，狂派最高法庭会在调查后向泰瑞斯特协议官方执法人签发撒克巨人的逮捕令。”

警车点了点头：“稍后我会提供证明资料传输给卡拉什-迭尔塔星。为了调查并阻止撒克巨人的研究，我们的侦察兵大黄蜂潜入了尤西斯星国研所……”接下来他转述了大黄蜂的经历，并将记录影像播放给两位领袖。“在大黄蜂进入异常空间的时候，尤西斯星在回退现象结束后就消失了，方舟23号在回退现象和能量冲击波中受到了一定的损害，无法记录完整。但根据影像片段及千斤顶的分析，尤西斯行星就像是被笼罩在时间倒退中，直至倒退到该星球诞生之前，才形成了如今这种完全消失的状态。至于撒克巨人……在尤西斯行星消失后，我们探测到狂派的中型远航船离开了这个宙域，那应该是撒克巨人以及他的行动小组。”

通讯装置的两头都陷入了短暂的沉默，双方首领各自进行着高速分析判断。擎天柱先开口：“威震天，我们可以初步判定是撒克巨人的实验令尤西斯行星消失，我想无须我提醒你这个实验装置的危险性吧？特别是在撒克巨人打算叛离狂派的情况下。”

警车看了看威震天那副恼怒的表情，再瞥一眼擎天柱，虽然大半的脸被面罩遮盖看不出表情变化，但显然镇静自若把握十足。警车不禁感慨，擎天柱真能抓住威震天的要害。

“哼哼……”威震天的表情终于逐渐趋向缓和，“我会抓住撒克巨人的，无须博派插手！在此之前可以进入临时性的全面休战。”

“我同意临时性的全面休战，不过对于那个实验装置，恐怕会威胁到整个宇宙的安危，事实上已造成了尤西斯行星及其原住生命的牺牲。我们不能再冒险，所以博派也会展开对撒克巨人的搜索。”

“随便你。”威震天撂下话后关闭了三向通讯。

屏幕前所有的变形金刚都明白这潜台词意味着什么，临时性的全面休战之后就是看哪一方能先抓到撒克巨人、掌握实验装置。博派会选择销毁，狂派则会选择利用，其结果都将对整个战局产生巨大的影响。

擎天柱将通讯频道转为双向加密：“警车，行动组的人员情况如何？方舟23号的维修需要多少时间？”

“大黄蜂和铁皮受到不同程度的损伤，现在都已修复。按照原先的估算，方舟23号还需要65循环，不过现在有洪荒号的帮助，应该可以缩减一半时间。”

“在与威震天谈判前，我已派感知器和千斤顶单频联系维修事宜。等维修完毕，你们先返回塞伯坦等候命令。”

“我有个请求。”擎天柱示意他说下去。“请让我的小组参与搜索行动，这是我的疏忽与责任，没能阻止撒克巨人，造成了尤西斯行星的悲剧，还差点令大黄蜂送命。”

擎天柱轻叹了声：“警车……我能理解你的芯情，但并不认为这是你的过错，即便是我在场恐怕也是同一结果。与其后悔过去不如着眼未来，我同意你的小组参与搜索行动，并且将会以你的小组为作战中心。我与爵士会移动到方舟23号上，在维修的这段时间需要搜集更多的情报。”

警车满怀感激地结束与擎天柱的通讯，转向伙伴们：“好了，大家都听到了，接下来我们还有很多事情要做。不过在此之前……大黄蜂，有冲劲是好事但需要谨慎。”

大黄蜂拼命点头：“我保证以后一定会小心行事。”

另一边飞毛腿小声嘀咕了句：“才怪！”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

一张泛银河系的搜索网业已全面铺开，擎天柱坐在方舟23号中央指挥室的控制椅上，望着周围一圈显示屏上跳动的数据、不断插入的通讯报告，陷入了沉思。

就他所知，撒克巨人是个狡猾狠辣的角色。没有十足的把握是不会如此明目张胆地背叛威震天，除非撒克巨人认为自己的实验装置可以对抗所有的变形金刚。尤西斯行星是连同原住生命体一起整个进入了回退现象后消失的，但同样在场的变形金刚及其飞船却并未卷入回退现象。这意味着两种可能：实验装置可以设定目标指向，并且范围至少是同属一个生态进化范围内；另一则是撒克巨人当时尚无法完全控制实验装置，回退现象是装置失控造成的。但是大黄蜂所见到的异空间又是怎么回事呢？

千斤顶的报告推断撒克巨人的实验装置是某种时间控制器，擎天柱知道狂派过去曾经做过时间穿梭机器的实验，最后被震荡波否决并销毁了。而撒克巨人的这项实验，有着显著的区别。

通讯屏上插入了一条紧急请求打断了擎天柱的思索，通天晓的立体头像出现在三维屏幕上。他一开口就直奔主题：“我找到了撒克巨人的线索……”

另一个通讯屏跳出了杯子的影像：“擎天柱，狂派出现了异常的调动，有2艘战舰突然前往E46宙域。”

夜巡开启了第三个通讯屏：“狂派突然加强了在塞伯坦上各据点的防御工事。”

该来的总是要来的，擎天柱想着。

“我和警车的行动组会赶往撒克巨人潜伏的那个陨石区域，通天晓也同时出发。让钢锁率领四个行动组去E46宙域，虽然那多半是狂派的佯动攻击，但仍需要守护那片区域。杯子，我要你和热破前往轨道指挥中心，对应布置在外的各行动组。夜巡负责防守塞伯坦。如有异动，及时向我报告。”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

X73宙域是一处偏僻难航之地，这里只有大片的陨石带。撒克巨人很早就在这里设置了一个小型的秘密空间站，以备不时之需，这其实也是他众多的隐蔽所之一。

在尤西斯回退现象后，撒克巨人不止一次地庆幸，自己是整个行动组中清醒及恢复最快的，其他成员则被他乘修理之际关闭了主程序陷入了深层睡眠。

将DIS搬回飞船的时候，撒克巨人抑制不住地狂笑，这机器人形态的时间制御装置威力远远超出了他的预计。从震荡波的实验室偷取了时间穿梭机器研究资料时，撒克巨人的想法是在此基础上继续实验，如果能穿梭时间，那就意味着可以通过改变过去来影响未来。【注解②】

可是在仔细研究了震荡波的资料后，撒克巨人终于明白为什么那个满脑子逻辑判断的独眼龙会放弃此实验。震荡波从理论上确立了一个时间装置作动的可能，但是在经过严密地演算后，推论出无数平行空间会起到一定的相互制约与影响，无法真正地修改过去。

撒克巨人便打算从同时干涉平行空间着手，利用多个异星种族的技术融合实验，经过几次失败后，他意识到光凭机械科技是无法达成的，必须使用到有机生命体的超感应特殊能力。于是，尤西斯行星成为了他的首选目标。

不过，撒克巨人也没想到竟然会如此顺利，在抽取了3000名尤西斯星人的泛超力、并注入DIS机体核心装置内，虽然因为不明原因引发了DIS的暴走，使整个行星回退至诞生之前，但这成果足以让撒克巨人相信，自己可以凭借DIS掌握整个宇宙。

潜伏到这个隐藏据点后，撒克巨人对DIS展开了全面的检查分析，他又陷入了困惑中。DIS的外形装甲产生了一定的变化，核心动力装置亦有所不同，看上去像是那场暴走开启了一个异空间，DIS与其中的某种东西产生了融合。

撒克巨人开始烦躁起来，他在这研究分析上已花费了太多的时间，如果还不能尽快掌握DIS的精确控制方法，恐怕自己会有大麻烦。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

威震天的闯入其实在撒克巨人的意料之中，他从未低估过狂派首领，同时亦很有把握能重新博取信任。至少他相信威震天会接手DIS，而研究离不开他撒克巨人的智慧与能力，只要假装臣服再伺机夺取控制即可。

但当博派们出现的时候，撒克巨人第一次感受到世事不受控制的可怕。

“威震天！”擎天柱用离子炮指着撒克巨人身后的漆黑色机体，对站在对面的狂派首领说，“催毁那台装置，我们无法驾驭它，它不会帮助你实现野心，只可能造成比尤西斯更恐怖的灾难！”

威震天报以冷笑：“这可说不准呐，擎天柱老弟。或许我们漫长的内战就可以在此告终，以你的死亡划上圆满的句号。”

双方各执武器僵持着对视，但谁都没有开火，在这未知的装置面前，都生怕一个不慎引发尤西斯之灾的重现。撒克巨人紧靠着DIS那漆黑的装甲，飞速盘算着该如何从中保身。

擎天柱向前踏近了一步：“听我一言，威震天。就算你感受不到尤西斯之灾中消失的众多生命，也应该能明白这不是一个可使用的装置。”

威震天确实在有所犹豫，他也清楚撒克巨人打的是什么算盘，可是能够令一颗行星回退消失的力量实在太诱惑。

就在这时候撒克巨人先察觉到异变，来自于身后DIS的核心动力装置，下一个瞬间，擎天柱的胸口发出了柔和又强烈的光芒。在场所有的变形金刚尚未来得及反应过来，DIS与领导模块如同相互呼应般迅速发散出强烈的光芒，绿与蓝交织在一起。整个空间剧烈地颤动，DIS脚下再度展开了一个扭曲空间的大门，漆黑的能量波迅速涌出，遮盖住所有的变形金刚。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

广阔无垠的漆黑空间，延伸交织的斑斓光线……亲自感受到这幅奇景，果然与从大黄蜂口中听到的有着截然不同的震撼。

擎天柱一边思考着一边试图努力掌握周围所有的情况，即便自己处于没有形体只有意识的状态下。

他能感受到与他相隔不远的几颗大小不一的光球，每颗都有着不同色彩的脉动。那是变形金刚的精神主体——火种。警车、爵士、铁皮、大黄蜂……还有威震天、震荡波、声波、闪电，以及撒克巨人。

他们都在往同一个方向飘去，无法判断出过了多久，他们穿越过那些错综复杂的光线，最后看到了大黄蜂形容过的那团黯淡扭曲纠缠着的光线团，比想象中的更巨大。并且那台神秘的黑色机体并未在旁边，而是几乎被黑线团埋没起来。

擎天柱感到自己在加速，其他变形金刚的火种也是同样状况，他们都飞速地向那线团中心一个漆黑的漩涡移动。被黑线缠绕着的机体突然亮了下头部的镜片。

在擎天柱飞入那漩涡时，他听到了一个直接插入自己意识的信息：『找到了，在因果律崩溃之前……』

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

擎天柱恢复意识时，发现身处在一间似曾相识的屋子内。

典型的塞伯坦金属建筑内壁，自己的面前是一张半弧形的巨大控制台，二十个三维显示屏错落在上，罗列着繁多的数据。自己则坐在一张金属椅上，周围是诸多的控制按钮、连接设备、以及层层叠叠的数据盘。空中不断的有小型机器人来来往往，传送着一块块数据板。

擎天柱迷惑地站起身，打量着周围，诺大的房间内只有他一个机体。他走到镶嵌着高硬度透明晶体的落地窗前，映入光学镜头的是他以为永远都不会再见到的景象——闪烁着瑰丽光芒、繁华精致的变形金刚们曾经的首都——铁堡。

那是只存在于数据库中的遥久记忆，无数更替循环之前的景象，远在内战尚未爆发、塞伯坦和平繁荣时期。内战毁了一切，包括铁堡在内的城市变成了废墟，整个星球布满了累累伤痕。

擎天柱看了好一会儿，然后惊觉地后退了一步，透明晶体上有着他淡淡的模糊的身影。他转身走向旁边有着高反射度的金属柱子，看到了上面折射出自己清晰的身形。

那是一个身材中等，没有任何武器装备，也没有强化防御装甲的红蓝色机体。一个陌生又熟悉的变形金刚，属于一个曾经名叫奥利安【注解③】的档案管理员。

**【注解②】：因果律系统**   
_因果是一种轮回，世间所有一切事物都在有意无意地制造因，而这些因以各种方式影响自己或其他事物，这就是果。如果能确立并制造出因果律系统，就可以直接作用于因果。虽然平行宇宙无限多，但是因果的轮回却只有一个。只要能成功地控制因果律，与其他宇宙中的自己同步，就可以成为唯一的存在。吸取其他宇宙中的情报通晓过去和未来，并利用这些情报按自己的意思修改宇宙，同时将自己置身于轮回之外，利用因果来达到自己的目的。_   
_简单地说，操纵因果律不同于一般地回到过去，而是修改一个即影响到所有的平行宇宙。_   
_ASTRANAGANT是时间的番人、因果律的守护者。其使命就是监控Akashic Records，一旦发现任一时空中有人企图操控因果律，ASTRANAGANT就会跳跃到该时空进行干涉。_

**【注解③】：Optronix**   
_DW漫画《War Within》（内战）中，擎天柱在被选中成为领袖之前、身为档案管理员时的名字。但是这名字一直没有合适的中文译名，最终还是采用G1里擎天柱的前身名字“奥利安”。_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文写于2007年，IDW尚未展开内战前的故事线，因此关于每个角色过去的定位，与IDW行动系列之后的设定截然不同。

当救护车和千斤顶察觉到小型空间站内发生异变时，通天晓的飞船刚刚抵达这里。

在小型空间站内，他们找到了擎天柱等变形金刚，横七竖八地躺在空旷寂静的实验室内，但那实验装置却不见踪影，无论狂派和博派都停止了所有机能运作。

通天晓低头看着擎天柱那灰暗的光学镜头，备感恐惧：“他们不会是……”

救护车立刻打断他，阻止了通天晓说出那个不祥的词：“他们的情况与大黄蜂之前的遭遇相同，虽然没有火种反应、全部机能停止，但并没有任何受损伤的痕迹。既然大黄蜂能安然恢复，那么擎天柱他们也可以。”

通天晓还是不放心：“你估计需要多久能恢复？”

“不知道……”救护车坦言，“这种现象究竟是怎样引起的，我们还是没能搞清楚，或许千斤顶可以有所发现？”他们一起扭头望向千斤顶，后者正专心地摆弄着探测仪，一副陶醉其中对周围不闻不问的样子。

救护车与通天晓对视，一起叹了口气。然后同时举起武器对准入口，三名狂派游击军官站在那里。

“威震天……”红色的机体脸上闪过一丝诡异的笑容，“博派的炉渣们，你们杀害了我们伟大的首领？！”

通天晓立刻反驳：“错了，红蜘蛛。他们是被卷入了撒克巨人的实验，况且他们还未……”

没等他说完，红蜘蛛就爆发出一阵大笑：“威震天竟然就这样死了！太可笑了，纵横宇宙的狂派首领威震天就像个破玩具一样倒在了边境宙域的某个愚蠢的实验中！很好！我红蜘蛛将接手狂派，你们做好准备等着受死吧！”说完，他兴奋地带着两个同伴转身离开。

通天晓和救护车张口结舌地望着他们走远，隐约听到闹翻天还在问：“我们不把威震天他们的遗体搬回去吗？”

“傻瓜！要那堆废铁干什么？装饰我红蜘蛛新的指挥室么？”

等红蜘蛛他们离开，救护车方回过神来：“呃……这可真……我们该怎么办？”

通天晓亦感到电子脑中的电路板有被烧过的痛灼：“还能怎么办？先把大哥他们搬回飞船……当然还有威震天他们几个也不能放着不管，然后返回塞伯坦做准备。希望擎天柱大哥能尽快醒过来。”

“希望如此……”救护车默默地祈祷，普神在上，这一切都太疯狂。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

擎天柱坐在控制椅中，面对业已堆积如山的数据板发呆了许久。

通过档案库的资料，他已能掌握自己所处的时间点——距内战爆发的400万更替循环之前，他的前任御天敌执政的黄金时期，塞伯坦最为和平的时代。

令擎天柱迷茫的是自身，他能猜想是撒克巨人的实验装置令他们回到了过去，可是这并非是完整的自己穿越了时空，只是火种。那么这个奥利安原本的意识呢？在成为擎天柱的漫长时间里，对于过去曾经身为奥利安的自己，就像是隔着一层蒙板的陌生人。他无法想象、也无法了解究竟这现象会造成怎样的影响。

擎天柱下意识地将手按在胸口，单薄的合金板下面只有自己的火种舱，领导模块业已不在。正确地说，奥利安本就不会有领导模块。可作为擎天柱，在失去了恒久以来胸口的重责后，火种内有股无法言语的违和感。他说不清道不明这份感受，只是觉得从未有过的迷茫，即便是在自己刚接受领导模块时，也没有如此不安。

小机器人不停息地穿梭着，送来的数据板越堆越高，最终发生了崩塌，成叠的数据板从桌上滑落至地。擎天柱回过神来，他现在是奥利安，铁堡议院阁档案局的档案管理员，其职责是处理来自整个星球各方面的数据信息，将之一一筛选，留下有价值的数据分类归档，重要信息则提交给议院。

可是，他也是擎天柱，来自未来的的博派总司令官，担负着引领整个种族的重任。即便现在没有领导模块，他的职责依然要阻止撒克巨人的实验装置继续制造异变。

擎天柱振奋起精神，收拾起散落在地上的数据板，再度坐回椅子里，开始以极快的速度处理那些数据。先将奥利安的工作做完，同时也可以从中搜索相关的资料，然后去寻找撒克巨人及实验装置的下落。在那异空间内，他们的火种一起进入了那个旋涡。那么，如果自己来到了这个时空，或许其他变形金刚也是同样的状况。奥利安的工作有着先天性的优势——信息资料。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

走出穹顶的档案局，擎天柱漫步在铁堡的启蒙广场，他已基本把握了大多数人员在这个时代的身份与所在地，除了大黄蜂与最为关键的撒克巨人。他需要先找到其他机体，确定是否与他一样的状况。

从资料上看，距离他最近、比较能容易联系上的，是在卡隆担任区域安全指挥官的警车，以及在铁堡中央研究所任职的震荡波。

擎天柱一边思考着该如何联系，一边走向启蒙广场的边缘地带。一个庞大的机体从阴影中冲出，将措及未防的擎天柱拖入旁边的一条无人通道，重重地按在墙上。

突来的袭击让擎天柱差点被震晕，奥利安的机体只是普通的民用配备，为了适应其工作职责，强化的是数据处理能力而非战斗。袭击他的那台高大的机体很容易地将擎天柱压制住。

原本大概是银白色的机体上沾满了黑色灰色污垢油迹，但同样也没有武器装备，装甲虽然够厚实可与擎天柱所熟悉的狂派首领相差甚远，惟有那血红的光学镜头闪动着不变的野心。

“威震天？”擎天柱抬头望着对方，发现奥利安的身材与对方有着显著的差距。

袭击者裂开嘴笑了：“擎天柱……没想到过去的你这么容易对付。我只需稍微用点力气，就可以撕裂你的装甲，捏碎你的火种。”

擎天柱努力挣扎了下，再次深刻领悟到奥利安的机体根本就无法适用于战斗，在远比他高大的机体压制下丝毫无法动弹。“威震天，我们回到了过去。”

“没错。”威震天低头看着身下的红蓝色机体，与他对抗了恒久的博派首领竟然如此脆弱无力，这让他无比开怀。“你无法体会到我在暗无天日的矿坑里清醒过来的滋味，幸好那里的管理还是一如既往的松懈，使我能安全地离开那炉渣的地方。现在，我可以轻易地杀了你，然后找到撒克巨人，这个宇宙就再也没有谁能阻止我！哈哈哈……”

擎天柱沉默了会，然后轻声说：“威震天，现在距离你成立狂派尚有400万更替循环，御天敌的统治无懈可击，议院并没有腐败到极至，底层民众亦没有强烈的不满情绪，而你……还只是名矿工。”

威震天一拳打在擎天柱脑袋旁的金属墙上，砸出个深陷的凹洞。“不准再提矿工这两个字！只要找到撒克巨人，夺回装置，我就能回去。”

“怎么找？找到了能保证可以平安回去？我们现在的行为正在修改历史，如果对过去干涉过多，很可能我们的时代也会受影响。那或许就不是我死去这么单纯的问题了。”

威震天瞪着擎天柱，红蓝色机体平和地回望着他，最终威震天松开了压制。

擎天柱站直身，活动下手臂关节，刚才被威震天抓捏的地方留下几道深深的手指印。“我们必须尽量在最小范围的影响下，阻止撒克巨人。”

“哼，那你有什么计划？”

“既然你出现在这里，那么我的推论是正确的。当时在实验室里的所有变形金刚可能都来到了这个时代，并且是火种融合进了自己过去的身体。我查过资料，没有掌握到撒克巨人的线索，所以我们必须先联系到同伴们，然后再做打算。”

威震天想了想，眼下形势确实与擎天柱联手比较妥当，反正一旦自己能掌握大局，捏扁一个档案管理员还是易如反掌的。“好吧，我要和你一起行动。但是记住！别耍花招！”

擎天柱的面罩下泛起一丝苦笑：“我不觉得在这种时候耍花招会对我们双方有什么好处……威震天，你……”他指了指对方那满是污垢的装甲，“最好先找地方打理下，否则太引人注目。”

有一瞬间威震天似乎又想发火，但他强忍了下去：“有什么可靠的场所？”

擎天柱想起了过去的自己那些尘封的记忆：“到我家吧。”

“你家？”未来的狂派首领一时没反应过来。

“奥利安的我在这里有自己的居所，虽然自从来到这个时代后我还没去过。”

“什么？这段时间都够我从C-12区跑到铁堡，你呆在这里都干了些什么？”

擎天柱有些不好意思：“我不想破坏奥利安的工作，虽然这么说有点奇怪，不过还是借此工作查到了不少有用的资料。”

威震天一脸受不了的表情：“你就一辈子做个档案管理员吧！”

擎天柱领着威震天离开启蒙广场，向居住区走去。行至一半，擎天柱想起了什么，突然停了下来。一直默默跟在他后面的威震天差点撞上，很不满地抱怨：“又怎么了？”

“我突然想起……”擎天柱尴尬地回头看着威震天，“奥利安不是一个人住的。”


	4. Chapter 4

推开尘封的记忆库中那扇门，擎天柱体会到了许久都没有的忐忑不安。

“奥利安！”业已转向暗橙的光线掠过敞开的合金门，倾洒在没开照明的玄关内，映衬出鲜艳的粉红与珠光白的窈窕机体，对应着那热辣的声线。“你又埋头工作忘记回家了！”

擎天柱扶着门望向她，记忆如潮水涌了出来，曾经的欢笑、曾经的无忧、曾经的爱恋、曾经的梦想……这一刻，他忘记了未来所发生的那一切，只是以此时代的奥利安走过去紧紧地将她拥入怀中。

“对不起，艾丽尔，对不起……”

胸膛里的火种翻滚着，难以言喻的悲伤撕裂着他的芯片与电路。就在那混乱的某天，自己被远古议院召唤成为了领袖，一个档案管理员所从未承受过的责任与压力，以及随之而来接连不断的事件与战争，使他无暇也不能再去顾及曾经的生活与所爱。直至铁堡变成废墟，战争不断地蔓延升级，直至本就稀少的女性变形金刚灭绝，他都无从知道、也不敢知道她的结局。在那无私无畏无欲的领袖光环下，他也会害怕、也会内疚，害怕知道她确切的死讯，内疚自己救不了她。

怀中的机体发出了清脆的笑声：“别那么紧张，奥利安。我没有生气，这又不是一次两次了，只是我希望你忙于工作之余能跟家里联络下，否则我和迪恩都会担心你累坏了自己。”

擎天柱松开手，努力平复情绪：“对不起，我老是忘记，下次一定会注意的。”

艾丽尔微侧着头，越过男友的红色肩甲打量着后面那台沾满灰黑的银白色机体，略带惊讶地说：“哦，奥利安，你还是一贯的呆木。有客人应该先请进来，而不是站在门口光顾着跟我说话。”

“啊……”擎天柱猛然想起身后的威震天，急忙转过身，看到未来的狂派首领嘴角挂着一抹诡异的笑容，正意味深长地盯着艾丽尔。他突然意识到自己这么做是否在拿过去冒险？

艾丽尔浑然不觉其中利害关系，她推开擎天柱拉起威震天的手将他引入屋内，一边自我介绍：“您好，大个子先生。我叫艾丽尔，或许奥利安向您提起过我。欢迎您来做客，事实上奥利安不常带他的朋友回家，迪恩还曾数落过他，光顾着工作不去多结识些朋友。”

威震天微笑着跟着走进艾丽尔屋内，里面的装修一如屋主的性格简洁、明快又透着温馨。他朝着艾丽尔夸张地行了个礼：“美丽的女士，很荣幸能见到你，我叫威震天。很抱歉以这副狼狈的模样出现在你面前，因为我完全没料想到会与如此动人的女士见面。事实上我亲爱的朋友奥利安把你藏的很深，我们认识了许久他都不曾向我提及你，可见他有多么宝贝你不想让其他人知晓呢。”

艾丽尔笑了起来，略带责备地扫了擎天柱一眼：“请不用在意，奥利安就是这么迟钝，虽然他有时候会做出惊人的举动。请随便坐吧，我去准备些饮料，顺便通知迪恩尽早回家。”

擎天柱走过来轻轻伸手揽住女友的肩：“谢谢，艾丽尔，但是很抱歉，我跟威震天有些事情需要单独谈谈。迪恩出去了么？”

“嗯，他担心你光顾着工作没休息充电，所以去档案局找你了。我估计他也快回来了，那我就不打扰你们了，有事情联系我。”艾丽尔踮起脚仰起头，擎天柱迟疑了下，伸手摸了下音频接收天线的某处，笼罩着大半部分脸的合金面罩自中间错开，带着轻响滑入两边，露出威震天从未见过的容颜，然后他低头给了艾丽尔一个短暂但温柔的轻吻。

艾丽尔脸上洋溢着幸福的神采，朝威震天挥手告别，轻巧地走出屋子。擎天柱目送她离去，回过头来时面罩已经再度遮盖起来，威震天无比遗憾地看着他：“你不戴面罩挺好的啊。”

“战斗的时候需要防护。”

“可现在是和平时期。”

“我们不是来此闲聊关于我的面罩吧？”擎天柱有些不满，他更担心的是自己所做所为是否在影响过去。“先帮你清理下吧，也可以同时讨论之后的行动计划。”

威震天跟着擎天柱走向维护房，边走边环顾四周边挑起对方最不愿意谈到的话题：“这还真是意外，你居然有那么漂亮的女友。还有迪恩是谁？内战时当获悉你得到了领导模块，我特意调查过你的资料，艾丽尔和迪恩都没有被记录在上。他们后来怎样了？”

擎天柱突然停住，回过头正色道：“威震天，我们必须抓紧时间寻找办法解决危机，而不是浪费在这些无关的事情上。”

“无关么？我可不这么认为。”威震天贴近恒久以来的对手，他很喜欢现在这种机体优势造成的威压感。“好好想想，擎天柱老弟。自从来到这里后，你开始变的不像你了，是因为这个和平的年代？曾经舒适宁静的生活？美丽可人的女友？还是那个叫迪恩什么的？”

抬头望着银白色机体那一贯透着邪气的笑容，擎天柱觉得思考回路有些升温。不像自己？在其他变形金刚的眼里究竟是哪个自己？无论是威震天还是谁，他们的眼中映照出来的永远是笼罩着领袖光环的自己——强大有力、坚韧果断、公正宽宏。虽然他曾经在接受领导模块之时，有过疑虑，但既然承担起所有变形金刚的精神领袖这一崇高使命，就必须用自己的行为来树立理想的典范，全心全意地为保护宇宙中的生命和自由而奉献。

可是，抛却重重光环，擎天柱深知自己依然是那个奥利安，他的身体也无非是普通的塞伯坦合金，只不过相比以前装甲更厚实、武器更多、功率输出更大、系统添加了更多战术战略分析判断程序。要说不同，奥利安能有女友、兄弟、朋友，可以倾吐烦恼、偶而不顾一切地按自己的意愿行事；而成为了领袖，虽然被众多变形金刚围绕，可他却形单影只，如同一座孤岛。在遇到个人危机的时候，没有人能够给他建议，也没有人可以让他倾诉。他不能暴露出任何软弱。

擎天柱摇了摇头：“不，威震天。我还是我，只是你所见的从来就未必是真正的我……”

威震天的笑容在扩大，很不客气地打断：“哈哈，真正的你？！那你告诉我什么才是真正的你？档案管理员奥利安？博派总司令官擎天柱？”他用手指重重地敲了敲红蓝色机体的胸口，那力量和话语让擎天柱不由自住地后退了一步。“我看到的只是在这个废铁壳下的火种所形成的你，不管这个壳子有着怎样的变化，不管它所代表的名字符号是什么。我只知道长久以来我的对手，是个讨厌的、虚伪的、满口大道理、同情心泛滥、顽固透顶、但打起仗来一点都不含糊、怎么都死不了、判断与决策力以及统御力可以与我威震天相匹敌的变形金刚。所以我就不明白，为什么你回到了这个时代套上这层皮，就变得如此犹豫不决、瞻前顾后？不要跟我说过去的你和未来的你有什么不同，在塞伯坦的黑暗时期，和我一直抗争的不是那个叫什么领导模块的小道具，而是这个装甲下的火种！”

擎天柱望着威震天半晌不语，他第一次发现自己本以为很了解对手，结果却是对方更了解自己。狂派首领满意地双手插着腰，欣赏着红蓝色机体被自己的一番话所震住的神态变化，同时再度感慨如果没有那面罩其表情想必会更具观赏性。

“你是对的，威震天。”擎天柱明白到现在的状态已不容许掩饰，开诚布公或许能更接近他们所想要的结果。“我害怕过去，因为它太过于美好，而我们所经历的未来将这一切都粉碎了。在内战中，艾丽尔或许死于铁堡崩塌之役，那时候我忙于阻止你的阴谋以及指挥博派，所以一直没有去确认她的安危。而迪恩……那是与我同时诞生、相同型号配置的弟弟，也在内战的初期被卷入其中身负重伤。我依然没能帮助到他，直至他勉强存活下来，通过一系列地改造变成了另一个完全不同的变形金刚。对我来说，他们是我过去最为亲密不可替代的一部分，但是我亏欠他们太多……所以，如你所说，我在害怕，害怕自己会伤害到过去的他们，害怕我出现在这里会给过去以及未来带来不该有的变化。可同时在我的潜意识里，却有着想要改变未来的念头。”

威震天收敛起笑容：“哼，你注意到就好。既然我所熟悉的擎天柱又回来了，先抛开改变未来不谈，好好想想这个时代究竟有什么特异点吧。我可不认为我们回到这个时间点，只是撒克巨人的毛手毛脚、或是装置的暴走形成的偶然、还是领导模块的意识什么，一定有着什么关键。”

“特异点嘛……”擎天柱正想开始搜索自己的信息库，威震天却再度靠近他，并搭住他的肩。

“或许这不是那么容易找到的线索，在来铁堡的途中我已经检索过我能找到的所有资料。所以，别浪费时间，先帮我清理下机体，这工程不怎么短暂，足够你来思考。”

擎天柱有些无奈地看着威震天那故意凑的很近的脸，以及不变的笑容，无声地叹了口气。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

家庭小型维护房里，清洁液的空瓶子滚满一地，大大小小的刷子、打磨机喷漆罐散落在修理床四周，两个变形金刚夙敌正合力对付着顽固的油渍和污垢。

“这可……真难清理……”红蓝色机体放下手中已损坏的刷子，随手拿起另一只全新的刷子。

“一直呆在首都养尊处优的你是不会理解几十万更替循环才能洗一次澡、看到自然光线的滋味。”

“所以才会发动内战吗？”

“……这个笑话一点都不有趣！尤其是从你口中说出来。轻点！那里附近有传感线路！”

“啊……抱歉……说起来，这身装甲也不太适合战斗吧？如果撒克巨人此时拥有和未来同等的武力，我们就不得不提前做些准备，否则无法与之抗衡。”

“哼，我知道可以去哪里找谁来加装武器及装甲硬度，倒是你，即便想改装都不行吧？规格制式本就不是军品，除非有领导模块……去向御天敌‘借用’一下？”

“……有闲情妄想，不如讨论实际些的。震荡波就在铁堡的中央研究所，先联络他如何？”

“别用博派的思维来判断狂派的行为准则，震荡波只遵循逻辑判断。他确实很能干，但他的信赖是建立在大局由我把握的基础上，现在这种形势，我比较怀疑他是否还能保持忠心。有声波的下落吗？”

“很少，只知他在云雾山城的一家星际贸易公司工作。”

“唔……我情愿信任声波，因为他最重视自己，不会冒险背叛我。”

“如此猜忌真是累啊，我相信警车、爵士、铁皮、大黄蜂他们，除了大黄蜂查找不到记录外，其他人员都有联系方式。”

全身裹着清洁泡沫已经黑灰与银白混一起分辨不出的机体猛地转过身，想跳下修理床却被打磨机的电线绊住。侧坐在修理床沿的红蓝色机体被吓了一跳，于是前者的转身变成了猛扑，抱着红蓝白一同滚到地上，两只齐齐被摔的系统满屏碰撞警示，地上空瓶子被压扁了数只。

被死死地压在金属地板和庞大机体之间的擎天柱大为不解：“干嘛突然转身？”

威震天挣扎着想爬起来，却再度被纠缠在机体上的电线破坏了平衡，重重地压在身下的机体上，音频接收器传来一声短促隐忍的呻吟，令他呆了下暂时忘却了继续尝试。

“威震天？”

“啊……”威震天回过神来，发觉至近距离正对着湛蓝的光学镜头，突然觉得那平静柔和的色泽和隐约可见的机械眼挺有抚平情绪的作用，刚才本想发火的，现在那份怒气却已消弭尽褪。“我刚才是想责问你，是否已经给那些变形金刚发送了联络通信？”

“是的，因为尚不确定他们是否也回到这里时代，所以用奥利安的名义发送了单向电子邮件。但没有具体细说，只是告诉他们如果觉得有需要可以来找我。”

威震天觉得有些脱力：“我该猜到的……你这个一味只知道信任的白痴！你就从来不会考虑，那些博派可能会背叛你吗？”

“我相信我的兄弟们！”擎天柱有些不悦，“无论是过去还是未来，我都相信他们能为和平与正义而战，正是这份信赖使我和他们一起度过漫长的征战年代……”

不知为什么，威震天觉得中央处理程序产生了一种莫名的厌烦与焦躁，使他大吼起来：“闭嘴！你这个无药可救的傻瓜！你并不认识过去的他们，不知晓他们在这个时间点的想法与处境，你应该知道我们不是只遵循程序的机械卫兵，每个变形金刚有着各自属于自己的价值观。他们跟随你是因为那是内战时期、因为你是领袖。而现在这里、如果他们发现有更适合他们自己价值观的存在，或许他们就会背叛你！我确信这一点，所以我根本不会独自先去找声波和闪电，更不会联系震荡波！而是首先找到你……”他停顿下来，意识到自己定是逻辑电路出了故障。

擎天柱的声音中透着温暖的笑意：“确实，我不认识这个时代的他们。但在未来，我清楚警车优先考虑的是合理性和逻辑性；爵士喜欢炫出自己的风格但容易精力分散；铁皮仁厚沉稳可缺乏对未知情况的应变力……但是，这些都不妨碍我信赖他们。同理，正如你信任我一样，我也信任你在此情况下会选择与我联手，并且不会背叛，除非你掌握了大局，不是么？”

我信任擎天柱？威震天盯着下面那双湛蓝平和的光学镜头。当然，擎天柱不会放黑枪，也不会耍阴谋，在为数不多的几次短暂联合中，都是强大可靠的伙伴。即便在双方最激烈的对抗时，他也是根据战况安排对应的战术，纵使有机会杀死自己对方却始终选择的是阻止。这种迂腐在威震天的眼中简直是可笑之极，可他不得不承认，并非自己逻辑电路故障，而是擎天柱确实值得信任。但是，他一点都不觉得高兴。

“哼……”威震天想反驳几句，可一时居然词穷。就在这时一块硕大的电池板飞了过来，重重地砸在旁边的金属地板上。

威震天抬起头，维护房门口站着一个与奥利安十分相似的变形金刚，不同是大片的白色和天蓝辅色的涂装，那火种的感觉似曾相识。

纯白机体浑身都散发着怒气，瞪着威震天一字一句咬牙切齿地说：“快从大哥身上滚开！你这个变态！”


	5. Chapter 5

擎天柱坐在客厅里，喝着能量汽水，阅读着当天铁堡时报。维护房里传来阵阵怒吼、高声叫喊、合金撞击的声音，使得原本想无视的红蓝色机体不得已放下数据板，扭头望维护房紧锁的门，犹豫着要不要去插手。

就在2循环前，迪恩回到家里，差点和威震天干起架来。擎天柱好不容易拦住他们，并解释清楚。饶是如此，迪恩还是满脸不情愿地继续和威震天互瞪，还以“大哥工作几天累了去休息吧，我来帮你朋友清洁装甲”的理由将擎天柱赶出了维护房。

面对这样的弟弟，擎天柱只能哭笑不得。他依稀记得自从他们的机体生产下线并接受魔力神球注入火种的那一天起，就一直在一起成长、接受教育、共同生活。当他刚开始与艾丽尔接触时，迪恩亦是如此激烈的反应，好像生怕自己会因此而离开。想到这里，擎天柱那面罩下的微笑凝固了。因为他回忆起迪恩在内战中遭受的重创，破碎的机体握着自己的手恳求不要离去。然而，在当时战况不利的严峻局势中，擎天柱放开了那双手，急赴前线。当他们好不容易抑制住颓势，有所喘息的时候，时光业已流逝了许多。穿着厚重蓝色防御装甲的通天晓出现在擎天柱面前之时，那已是个几乎失去了所有记忆、取代灌输了海量战斗数据信息的战士。

“大哥大哥～”迪恩的呼唤将擎天柱的思考回路拉进现实，光学镜头中映出的是凑近距离大大的笑脸，写满了稚嫩活泼与快乐。

“看！”迪恩又习惯性地搂住擎天柱肩膀，转到他的侧旁，伸手指向不远处的银白色机体。

威震天双手插腰站着，那表情活像接连输了好几场重要战役般充满愤慨。原本的油垢清扫一空，机体看似被足足磨掉了一层废旧的表皮，重新打磨后变得精光锃亮。

擎天柱将视线转到几乎半个机体都要趴在自己身上的迪恩，后者的表情明明白白地写着：快夸奖我吧！于是，擎天柱再一次融化开了微笑：“做的真好，迪恩，谢谢你。”

纯白微带蓝色的机体开芯地跳起来：“嘿嘿，那么威震天先生可以去找旅馆住也不怕被笑话了吧。”

“你小子……”威震天大步走近，努力压抑着怒火：“把我的装甲都磨掉了一层，差点搞坏我的平衡系统。现在还想赶我走？有你这么招待客人的么？”

“什么啊，对大哥动手动脚还想赖在别人家里，有你这么做客人的么？”迪恩学对方双手插腰摆出了即便是今后的通天晓都很少有的强势姿态。

眼看威震天和迪恩愤怒对视到无形火花四溅，擎天柱叹息一声，搭住迪恩的肩膀，用最柔和的声调劝解：“对不起，迪恩。我和威震天还有很重要的事情要办，这段时间可能无法经常回家。有什么事情你可以去找艾丽尔商量，不要惹事啊。”

纯白机体立刻变成某种动物状抱住擎天柱不肯放手：“不要！带上我啦带上我啦，我也能帮忙的啊！”

威震天冷眼看着那对兄弟，眼前这台陌生机体的火种感觉有些熟悉，但在数据库中却没有相吻合的。看着他们黏成一团，莫名的焦躁感又浮了上来，于是他不由得哼了一声：“还没过磨合期的小子，成年机体的事情少插手！还是说你离开大哥就一事无成，连生活都不能自理了？”

还没等迪恩跳起来跟威震天干架，擎天柱赶紧先手抓住迪恩并往他的卧室里拖。

“迪恩，听话。哥哥真的是有重要事情，而且不适合带你一起去办。等我办完事情后会回来好好补偿你的。”

“可是那个威震天……”

“放心，威震天先生是个……呃，不错的变形金刚。我不会有事的。”

“大哥你在说谎！”

“我没说谎……”

“你有！一看就知道！你根本就不擅长说谎。”

“…………”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

好不容易安抚完迪恩，擎天柱满头冷凝液地跟威震天走出家门。

威震天一脸幸灾乐祸的表情问：“那小鬼改造升级后是谁？博派里这种活宝还真不多，我怎么完全没印象？”

擎天柱光学镜头闪烁，支吾着想避开此话题，要是被威震天知晓两派指定的中间执法人有着如此前身，肯定会变成笑柄。“这个……不是重点。我想回档案局一次，之前给大家发的单向通信邮件不知道是否有回音。顺便也想再查些资料，刚才看时报想起这个时期还是有发生过奇怪的事情，或许能找到些关联。”

“你可真不擅长说谎。”威震天故意模仿迪恩的语气说，并乐于看到博派首领窘迫的样子，这在未来可是极为罕见的。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

与威震天交换短波内置通信频道ID后，擎天柱独自前往奥利安的工作场所。威震天则去寻找能够非法改装及武器贩卖的黑市。

进入档案局，擎天柱才想起今天是休息日，和平时期中每逢休日整栋大楼都空荡荡的，只有值班人员窝在房间里打混，那些穿梭运送数据的小机器人也比平时少了一大半。

擎天柱快步走进自己的办公室内开启控制台，新的通信留言并不多，一些无关紧要的工作日志及回复、蓝霹雳发来的度假邀请函……扫到最下面一条标注着发件人为铁皮，擎天柱迅速打开邮件。

里面只有短短一句话：『危险！尽快离开铁堡前往R30地区！』

凝视着那条短信片刻，擎天柱意识到自己的严重错误。他在奥利安原来的位置停留太久了！过去的温馨麻痹了自己的思考，以致他的潜意识中想作为奥利安尽可能地呆在迪恩、艾丽尔身边，留在这个平静安详的时代。可既然威震天能找到自己，那么撒克巨人也同然。

当他将所需资料下载拷贝并将本机内铁皮的邮件删除完毕，匆忙走出办公室时，内置通信请求亮了起来。

“威震天？”擎天柱接通对话。

对方的声音透着股寒气，正如无数次交锋及面临大战时的坚定与霸道：“有辆安全防卫部的武装车朝档案局方向开去，我在黑市打听到不妙的消息，你最好立刻离开那里。”

“明白，我已收到铁皮的警告邮件。我们分别行动，你不用来找我了，R30地区会合。”

“你要有所自觉，你现在的装备和机体是奥利安而不是擎天柱！”威震天一针见血，“我可不想在还没抓住撒克巨人前，我方就遭损失。我会在启蒙广场与你碰头，热闹地方他们反而不容易动手。”

擎天柱苦笑着关闭通信，他知道威震天的判断是正确的。当他走到电梯前还没按到控制键，指示灯已亮了起来，电梯正在上来。擎天柱迅速转身离开，估计楼梯也不可行，同层的观测室有可以打开的落地窗，从那里能够攀爬至地面。

他变形成车辆模式，飞驰在不怎么宽敞的走廊通道上，一边庆幸着休息日可以不受注目也不会牵连到同事，一边惊恐地想到或许过去正在被改变。

在拐弯处，擎天柱撞上一个推着装满数据板小车的机器人，数据板撒满一地，有些则因为撞击而被开启了立体影像演示。擎天柱不得不变回人型，跨过那些数据板。

他的脚步顿了下，有两块在播放的立体影像吸引了他的注意——

一个浅黄色的变形金刚在接受御天敌颁奖，播报音介绍着：『外太空开发局的探险队员金飞虫率领他的小队圆满完成了本次资源勘探工作……』

一群记者围着一名旧式变形金刚。『钛师傅今天辞去了议院顾问一职，表示他想安静地养老，不再参与内政管理。星皇领袖对此深表遗憾……』

身后传来沉重的机械音，擎天柱的注意力从那两块数据板上离开，回头看见远处巨大的机械卫兵端着武器朝自己走来。

这不可能！擎天柱感到火种一阵颤抖，过去真的要被改变了么？他大步跨过数据板，以最大速度冲向观测室。他几乎是用撞的把紧闭的大门打开，进入房间后直奔那扇落地大窗旁的控制按钮。

脚步声越来越近，当擎天柱跑近窗边时，听到了后面机械音运作及炮弹脱膛破空飞出的声音。他没有回头而是直接往右侧翻滚，爆炸落在他原来所站的地方，热风与气流将钢化透明窗户震碎，擎天柱不顾四处飞射的弹片，顺势跃出窗子。

机体刮擦着建筑外墙发出刺耳的声音，擎天柱忍痛用手肘和腿脚贴压着壁面制造阻力减缓自己下坠的速度。好在只有四层楼的高度，而且是在档案局的后巷，偏僻并无机体通行。

坠地的时候系统一连串地报告损伤数据，擎天柱已无暇顾及，支撑起机体踉跄地跑离原地。狭窄的巷子里无法变形，只要冲到街上就有希望能与机械卫兵拉开距离。

当擎天柱快至巷口时，一个熟悉的黑白机体闪现，他先是一阵紧张随即舒了口气。欣慰地奔到对方面前：“警车！来的正好，我们快离开这里……”

有什么不对劲，擎天柱瞥到警车那张紧绷着的脸及手中的高压电击枪时，动作虽然有所放缓但已来不及反应变更。

“对不起。”伴随着警车的低语，是直插入擎天柱腹部装甲的脉冲枪，高频脉冲迅速流窜至机体全身部件，系统根本没时间判断便告当机。警车利落地松开脉冲枪扳机，抱住完全丧失意识的红蓝色机体。

一名机械卫兵走近过来，伸手欲抓。警车猛抬头大喊：“不！”看到卫兵质疑的信号，他缓和下语气：“我自己来，通知所有卫兵收队返回。”机械卫兵发出确认信号，大步离开。警车低头审视着怀中单薄的机体，这与他见惯了的博派总司令官实在相差太远。“您会安全的，我保证。”他喃喃道，虽然知道对方已无法听到这句话。

档案局斜对面的小巷中，威震天沉默地看着红蓝色机体被运送进武装车内。

“来不及～我们无法～救他～”蓝色情报官在他身后以奇特的韵律低语。

“是的。”威震天紧握住拳头，愤怒地眯起眼睛。“这就是信任的下场，真是个十足的笨蛋！不过也因此，我们可以顺着这条线逮住目标。”


	6. Chapter 6

铁堡外围工厂区的一座老旧修理车间内，威震天满意地打量着自己，外部装甲更换为厚实坚固的防御合金，加载了战斗用武器以及多层战略处理系统。唯一遗憾的是还缺少一门威力巨大的融合炮，不过腰部的穿透燃烧弹发射器、左手的高密度力场盾和右手的激光炮，以及充足的能源使他的战斗力已然接近未来的自己。

“很好，铁皮、声波。”威震天转过身对一旁的狂、博派副手说，“撒克巨人的线索还是没有找到蛛丝马迹么？”

狂派情报官摇了摇头：“没有～任何相关的～情报。原本～撒克巨人的来历～就是个谜。他于内战最激烈的时期～在边境星球阿瑞纳出现～加入当地陷入苦战几近毁灭的机器昆虫小分队～帮助他们扭转战局～随后逐步成为狂派的精英战斗员兼科学家～获得雷翼的高度评价。可是～在此之前他的经历～谁都不知道～塞伯坦火种资料库里～也没有他的出生记录～”

威震天若有所思地摸着下巴，博派安全顾问开口提出他的疑问：“只有魔力神球可以赋予变形金刚生命的火种，塞伯坦以外的星球是无法诞生变形金刚的。是否因为内战初期铁堡及议院被摧毁，而丢失了撒克巨人的资料呢？”

“不……”威震天坚定地否决了这一猜测，“铁堡的重要数据在被毁前都有备份，这点擎天柱——奥利安最清楚。可是，同样的，他也没找到撒克巨人的资料。既然如此，那就只有从另一点下手了。警车和擎天柱目前的情况如何？”

声波按了下胸前的收容舱，激光鸟从中变形飞出，栖息在他的肩膀上，投射出一座建筑物的全息影像。铁皮一眼就认出，握紧了拳头有些懊恼地低声说：“拘留中心！那里的防卫森严不易潜入。”

声波赞同地点头：“不过，当日安全防卫部的武装车进入拘留中心后，警车在那里逗留了1循环即告离去。他没有直接返回安全防卫部，而是去了议员寂灭【注解④】在郊外的府邸。”

激光鸟投射的全息影像更换成一座简洁雅致的高级住宅，上面标注着警备设施及守卫巡逻路线。

情报官继续说下去：“就在20循环前，警车又是先去了拘留中心，带着一个小拖柜车厢出来，前往寂灭府邸，至今仍在那里未离开。”

“寂灭议员……”铁皮若有所思地盯着全息影像，“我记得他是位非常有能力、正直的变形金刚，一直致力于外宇宙资源的开拓，可惜内战之前于一次星际探险中遭遇事故，最终连尸体都没能找到。”

威震天发出一声短促的冷笑：“那个事故是塞昂议员搞的鬼，因为当时寂灭在调查议院腐败源头，并在决策上处处妨碍到他们。”

“警车在担任御天敌副官之前，确实在寂灭手下任职过一段时间，而且也是寂灭将他推荐给御天敌领袖的。”铁皮望向威震天，“如果是寂灭授意，那他又是出于什么目的要拘禁奥利安呢？”

威震天笑了：“这个嘛……去问问本人不就知道了？”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

擎天柱恢复意识时，立刻察觉到系统处于半休停状态，只能维持最基本的运作。原因来自于他正身处在复原舱中，被注满混合着能量润滑液的复原舱可以促进变形金刚自身修复系统、使伤痕快速恢复，同时亦会令变形金刚进入深度休眠状态。因此，复原舱也经常被用于监禁罪犯。

如今，擎天柱被浸泡在全透明高密度多层复合玻璃的复原舱内，有人调整了溶液浓度和系统催眠装置，使他能够保持清醒的意识，却无法动弹。

一个黑白相间的机影从控制台那边移动过来，那正是擎天柱所熟悉的博派高级行动指挥官警车。过去的他和未来几乎没有什么改变，严肃紧绷着的脸上很少显露出感情波动。

擎天柱隔着复原舱的透明壁望着黑白机体，静等着对方的解释。

“擎天柱……不，在这个时代还是叫您原来的名字比较合适吧，奥利安。”警车抬手轻轻放在复原舱的外壁上，打量着里面的红蓝色机体。“很抱歉这么做，但这是最为妥当的方法。您在这里会很安全，直到事情解决。”

未来的博派总司令官略显吃惊地看着警车，为什么自己会没考虑到这一点，难道是因为自己的处理芯片中也埋藏着同样的渴望么？他努力思索着该如何劝导对方：“警车，我们不能干涉过去，这会给时空带来混乱。”

“确实会有风险，但您也不得不承认这是个大好机会不是么？可以乘机消灭动乱的根源、拔除邪恶的幼苗，令所有的变形金刚和我们的母星获得未来如现今一致的和平安详，而非深陷连绵不断的战火中眼睁睁地看着故乡被毁、亲友被杀！”

擎天柱无语地看着警车以克制的声音述说着，但依然流露出在他身上罕见的激动与悲伤。他知晓每个博派战士的过去，也清楚在他们心中不同的创伤，但他也相信他们不会被过去所缠绕裹足不前，更何况是一贯非常理性的警车。

“我知道您不会同意的。”警车苦笑，“然而，狂派未必会有这份顾忌，撒克巨人更加会毫不犹豫地利用过去。所以，在与寂灭长官商讨之后，只得出此下策，必须先保障您的安全。”

听到那个名字，擎天柱被第二次讶异到了：“寂灭？那位议员？为什么他会参与进来？”

警车摊手：“没有办法，当我穿越过那个异常空间来到这个时代，寂灭长官正好在和过去的我谈话。所以他很容易察觉到我的异常，他是位值得信任的长官。您知道么？如果不是因为塞昂搞鬼杀害了他，寂灭原本也是次任领袖的候选者。”

“不……我对他……不太清楚。”擎天柱陷入了沉思，有什么东西在火种深处一闪而过，想将之抓住却又脱手而去无法把握。

“那么，现在我们有机会结识，并加深相互了解。”一把低沉的声音自控制台那边飘来，伴随着脚步声，从擎天柱的视觉探测死角处，慢步踱出台紫红色的机影。

警车退后了几步，侧身让出空间给紫红色机体靠近复原舱。那是台线条粗犷却又透着洗练的高大机体，坚实厚重的防御装甲、有效不夸张的武器配备。擎天柱只在立体影像报道中见过对方，从数据来看，寂灭的民众支持率很高，口碑也一向不错。

“寂灭议员……”擎天柱凝视着对方那被黑色面罩遮盖了大部分的淡紫色脸庞和赤红的光学镜头，那红色的镜片令他想起了恒久的对手，这使他瞬间有些分神。

高大的紫红色机体贴近复原舱，俯视着里面纤细的档案管理员。“很荣幸能见到你，奥利安。我曾多次从许多途径听到关于你的评价，也曾经考虑过招募你，但同时我也了解到你更倾向于安然地当一名普通的档案管理员。不过真没想到，警车告诉我的未来，你成为了我们的领袖。”

擎天柱努力让自己把注意力集中到眼前的事况上，处理芯片高速运转分析判断着：“警车把什么都告诉你了么？包括你的未来？”

寂灭瞥了一旁的警车，温和地说：“是的，但请不要责怪他。是我一再地逼问下，他才坦言相告的。然而，你不觉得这是普神的巧妙安排么？你们从战火纷飞的未来回到了和平的过去，警车就在我面前发生了变化。这岂非是个绝妙的机会？我不在意未来我会怎样，但却对那结果深感愤恨、不甘以及内疚。如果我能更有效、强硬的行动，议院就不会腐化到如此地步，内战或许也不会爆发。所以，现在还来得及，我们可以尽一切努力将事态扭转向良好的方向。我明白你的担忧，可是明知道黑暗时期将会到来，为何不倾尽全力改变未来？至少这不是我的作风——坐看着同胞们死去，母星步向毁灭。”

擎天柱无言的看着慷慨激昂的寂灭，他拿不出有份量的话语来反驳对方，艾丽尔和迪恩的笑颜在记忆库中越来越鲜明，火种突然有股无力的疲惫感。

“我想……你可以慢慢地考虑，不必立刻做出决断。该采取行动的是我，不单出于议员的身份，这亦是身为一名变形金刚的责任，为了我们的未来和母星。不过我曾听蓝霹雳说过，在某些方面你很顽固。所以，为了安全考虑，不得不请你在复原舱里多呆些时日。”寂灭说完，走向控制台，按下几个键，复原舱上方传来电子音轻响，主管道内的冷冻液流入擎天柱机体腹部能量输入接口内。

擎天柱只能眼睁睁看着，无法动弹去阻止。他望向警车，后者早已转身背对着他。系统一一亮起低温警示，随即逐个点灭关闭。当最后的音频接收器停止运作之前，寂灭的声音远远飘来：“你也有不想失去的亲友吧？那为何不尝试给他们一个幸福的未来呢？”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

无尽的黑暗与寂静降临了，黑暗中有着什么静立在那里。无法看见也无法摸到，惟有意识的声音直接插进来。

『歪斜在扩大，阿克夏记录【注解⑤】开始扭曲混乱。我需要你的帮助，解开枷锁。』

无法出声，意识却在传递：“我自己也身陷囹圄，如何帮你？你究竟是谁？”

『……很快、你就会知晓……』

意识消失了，随即有什么在拉扯着他，他猛然清醒。梦寐的感觉烧灼着处理芯片，火种发出痛楚的颤抖，他呻吟着挥舞双手挣扎，直到一把声音钻入不知何时已启动的音频接收器内。

“长官！擎天柱长官！您没事吧？忍耐下，系统马上就恢复完毕。”

擎天柱趴在舱壁上喘息着，发现舱内的润滑液已被抽干，主管道悬挂在空中，未干的金属接口仍在渗落着冷冻液。他抬起头，一台浅黄色的机体站在复原舱前，关切地看着他。

控制台那里传来一把熟悉的声音：“总司令官，请站稳了，我把复原舱打开来。”

擎天柱闻言略后退了小半步，在舱内中央站直。随着机械低鸣声，复原舱的透明遮罩自下往上收缩入顶棚装置内。他舒了口气，踏出这个温柔的牢笼，看着站在身边和他差不多高的浅黄机体，和之前那块数据板上的立体影像一样的干练活泼。他欣慰地拍了拍著名探险员的肩甲：“谢谢你……这个时代应该是叫你金飞虫吧？大黄蜂。”

浅黄色机体开芯地点头：“还是叫我大黄蜂吧，长官。”

擎天柱转头望向从控制台走过来的黑白机体：“爵士，见到你们真好。谢谢你们救了我。”

未来的副官走近，扫描了下擎天柱的机体状况，放心地说：“复原舱的冷冻装置没有损害到您的机体，可惜救护车不在，否则最好是能再检查一下。”

“不用了，我没事。”擎天柱急切的想掌握更多情况，“你们怎么找到我的？有没有联系到铁皮？”

爵士摊手：“其实我也是刚被大黄蜂所救，来到这里后我立刻去联络警车，约他碰头。结果他没有出现，反倒是来了机械卫兵把我拘捕了。”

大黄蜂接着说：“我也是想联络大家，但却看到擎天柱长官被警车带走了，于是跟踪他来到这里，先是在旁边的房间里找到了爵士，然后发现了您。这里不是说话的地方，我们还是赶紧离开吧。”

擎天柱赞许地点头同意，过去的金飞虫有着未来大黄蜂所没有的成熟与机智。同时他也泛起一个疑问：为什么金飞虫会回炉重造成大黄蜂？并且从未来的接触来看，他和迪恩升级为通天晓一样，丧失了几乎所有的过去记忆。

似乎是察觉到擎天柱的疑惑，走在前面带路的大黄蜂突然连接起内置通信。

“擎天柱长官……”

“怎么？”

“您大概不知道吧，其实我自己的记忆也被消除过，所以不太清楚究竟自己身上发生过什么。只知道我跟随寂灭议员一起去外宇宙探索资源，遭遇到事故，我是唯一幸存者，但是火种和机体都遭受重创，所以再造后丧失了大部分数据记忆。”

擎天柱停驻下脚步，以致跟在他后面的爵士差点撞上。他终于知道之前的感应警告，问题出自哪里了。

**【注解④】：Meth Assiah**   
_ASTRANAGANT的ALL武器名字。Assiah 是卡巴拉神秘学中对可视物质世界的称呼；Meth是希伯莱语“死亡”。这个词源自犹太教召唤泥人形的仪式用语。当人形作成后在其身上写上emeth便可使人形成为使魔。用完之后将第一个字母消去成为meth就是解除召唤的意思，人形亦尘归尘土归土，回到原初。_   
_但在本文中，这个名字用来作为原创角色寂灭的名字。对于采用音译还是歪曲意译挣扎了许久，最后由sanjiao和KK两位大人给了寂灭这名字。_

**【注解⑤】：Akashic Records**   
_阿克夏记录，神秘学中一种意识集合体，如一个巨大的网络，世间万物之间都有无数根线（红线、死线、命运线都是其中之一）相互联系，都是这个网络的终端。这个无限的情报体自混沌初开时就与宇宙同在，它记录着万事万物在这个时间和空间内从存在到消灭的详细情况和所有的物理法则。_   
_在神秘学、修行人静心到一个地步，可以进入到非常深沈的意识，启动并连结阿克夏，则自宇宙大爆炸以来，发生在这个宇宙间的所有事情，就都会在此人的脑海中重现，也包括个人累世累劫来不同的轮回转世，及所累积的经验、知识、智能等等。也有人拿“开悟”（Enlightment）、或”高峰经验”（High Peak Experience）来比拟。_


	7. Chapter 7

走在阴暗潮湿的地下水道中，威震天显得有些烦躁。声波默然地跟在后面，机器狗在最前面探路。

铁皮忍不住打破沉默：“我们是否绕过寂灭议员直接找警车更为妥当？毕竟不能对过去做太多干涉，而且也不能伤害到寂灭议员。”

威震天停下脚步，微侧头斜视着身后的铁皮，红色光学镜头在漆黑的通道中发出鲜艳的光彩。“哼……寂灭么，虽然塞昂将他视为绊脚石，可我却不这么想。那家伙虽然表面正经，骨子里可是比塞昂更狡猾。就算他不死于那场意外，领导模块也不会选择他。”

老战士讶异地看着狂派首领：“这不可能，寂灭是位非常正直清廉的议员。”

“眼见为实，耳听为虚。”银白色机体已不愿再此话题上争执，继续迈步前行。

1循环后，他们来到错综复杂的地下迷宫中一处中央交接通道。

“就是这里～”声波指了指旁边暗黑色墙壁的金属爬梯，在其上方隐约可见一个紧锁着的通道井盖。

机器狗一跃而上，三蹦两蹿跳上爬梯，前爪扒住井盖上的锁环，几下抓挠即将之破坏。它灵巧地用脑袋将井盖无声地顶起，推至旁边，敏捷地钻了出去。3纳秒后，机器狗的脑袋再度出现在通道口，示意周围已安全。

威震天率先爬了上去，这是间储藏室，堆积着一些破旧零件，寂静无人。声波与铁皮一一跟上，并放出激光鸟与机器狗首当其冲开门出屋，三台机体快步跟上。

激光鸟与机器狗一路迅速破坏监控防御设备，朝着事先调查好的目的地前进。奇怪的是一路无阻，不见任何机影也没有触响警铃。

“有些不对劲。”铁皮低沉地说。

威震天点头表示同意，但依然按照既定的路线冲向主会客厅。简洁素雅的房间内的对角，站着一台黑白机体。

三台机体齐举枪对准，铁皮大喊对方的名字：“警车！为什么要拘禁擎天柱？”

警车对他们的到来丝毫没有表现出意外和动摇，只是冷淡地说：“铁皮，你居然与威震天联手。”

铁皮有些恼怒地瞪着自己的行动组长官：“现在这种情况怎能容许我们再做争斗？大哥率先与威震天达成临时休战共识，我们应该携手共同查出……”

“不！”警车打断安全顾问的话，“找出撒克巨人阻止他的破坏与阴谋，平安地回到未来么？我会这么做的。但是在此之前……”他抬手指着银白色机体，“要清除内战的根源，给塞伯坦一个美好的未来！”

铁皮显然被震惊到了，完全说不出话来。倒是威震天笑了：“就凭你？少异想天开了。你是为此拘禁了自家老大么？就因为擎天柱不会同意？”

听闻此言，铁皮迅速又将视线从威震天转移至警车，后者依然镇静自若地承认：“没错。这同时也是为了他的安全考虑。”警车望向铁皮，“你该不会认为撒克巨人不会想到利用过去吧？而站在你旁边的威震天，只要事态向他有利的一面发展，他也会毫不犹豫地对奥利安下手。”铁皮听出对方故意加重了擎天柱过去的名字，他也明白相对于威震天来比较，擎天柱在这个时代的形态意味着怎样的劣势。

“哼哼……哈哈哈……”威震天似乎听到了什么最为滑稽可笑的事情，仰头一阵大笑，在警车的怒视下好不容易停歇。“为了擎天柱的安全？你认为把他监禁起来就安全了么？而且还是关在寂灭的家中？”

被激怒的警车立刻反驳：“难道跟你在一起就安全？寂灭长官跟你不同，他……”突然察觉到狂派首领的意图，警车想及时刹住已来不及了，只能暗地对自己懊恼。

威震天的笑容中多了份得意：“呵呵，果然是被关在这里么。听着，你所信任的寂灭，并非如你所见的那么正义。这点我最清楚，如果不相信的话，大可带我们去见擎天柱，不管是过去还是未来的他都比你看的更清晰。”

警车平静下来，给了最冷淡的回答：“不。”随即按下了手中的小型控制器，硕大的合金密封墙自地面轰鸣着迅速升起，威震天他们根本来不及逃脱，便已被关在四面密封的牢笼中。凝视着金属牢笼片刻，倾听着里面传来隐约的怒吼声，警车紧抿着嘴唇转身离去。

一边走他一边通过内置通信联络寂灭：“长官，目标已经关进笼子了。铁皮也在其中，请妥善对待他。我这就前往议院大楼执行下一步计划。”

“很好，我会处理的。放心吧，警车。”通信系统中传来议员温和的声音。

警车迈步走出客厅转向通往大门的走廊时，停顿了下身形。他略作沉思了片刻，换了个方向，步向府邸深处的维修室。走过几重走廊与转角，遥望见维修室大门敞开，警车的油压突然上升，他加快脚步冲至门口，宽阔的维修室内一排复原舱静静地安置着，中间那个复原舱里已不见了档案管理员的机影。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

看到擎天柱突然停驻，大黄蜂与爵士略为吃惊地望着他。“不，我们不能就这么走。”擎天柱低语。

“啊？”大黄蜂更为不解，“不赶快逃离这里的话，没准又会被抓住啊。”

“我突然想到一些事情，所以有必须要留在这里调查的理由。大黄蜂，我给你个重要的任务，你先离开这里去寻找钛师傅，我这里存储着关于他的资料，稍后就传送给你。你将这里的结构图传送给我，爵士和我一起行动。”

擎天柱坚定的语气令大黄蜂和爵士无法反驳，交换存储数据，与大黄蜂告别后，擎天柱调出结构图查看了一遍，发现了他想要的地方。在地下储藏室有处不合理的凹洞，而在其周围及下层的土地空间非常宽广，地下通道亦在此处有个巨大的空洞。

一路畅通无阻地行至地下储藏室，爵士轻声说：“司令官，恐怕有陷阱。我们几乎绕过大半栋宅邸，都没有遇到任何变形金刚，甚至连自动机器人警卫也不见踪影。”

擎天柱点头：“我明白，这恐怕是个圈套，但却有冒险一试的必要。我需要确认某件事情，如果发生什么，希望你不要顾虑我，伺机逃走去找大黄蜂和铁皮他们，并将我所确认的事情告诉他们。”

“这怎么可以！”爵士一把抓住擎天柱的胳膊，有些着急：“您要是有什么闪失，岂非连未来都会受影响。”

蓝色的光学镜头闪动了下：“放心吧，爵士。如果他们要杀我，不会等到现在。可能对于某位来说，我还有可利用的价值。”

爵士疑惑地看着擎天柱执意步入地下储藏室内，慌忙跟上去，攥着激光枪警戒地张望四周。红蓝色机体走到结构图标识的凹洞处，挪开遮挡在那里的几个柜子，摸索着墙壁，满意地找到了一个隐藏着与墙壁同色的开关。

随着开关按下，机械齿轮咬合的低鸣传动响起，一扇门出现在墙壁上。擎天柱毫不犹豫地走进去，可里面的景象却令他迟疑了——那只是一间狭小的密室，靠墙处堆着一个小型空间传送门装置。

爵士守在门口，紧张地来回望着储藏室的大门和密室的传送门，问：“怎么办？”

擎天柱盯着传送门思考了5纳秒，做出决断：“爵士，你回去找大黄蜂，我会将传送门目的地的坐标数据给你们。”

“不！长官……”

爵士还想说服对方，但被擎天柱坚定地打断：“听着，我们不能自乱阵脚，也不能在这个时代内讧，更不能去改变过去和未来。还记得我们穿越过来的那个神秘空间吗？恐怕那个空间维系着所有的时空，我们不是单纯的回到过去。因此，任何干涉都有可能造成严重的后果，并不局限于这个时空。如果有可能……我也希望塞伯坦能一直保持黄金时代，没有腐败没有内战没有痛苦的记忆与伤痛……但是，发生过的事情不容逆转，没有什么‘如果’‘或许’，过去的错误可以鞭策我们继续前进。没有遭受过失去的痛楚、没有经历过炮火的洗礼，我们也就不会成长，更不会知晓我们的过失、我们应该保护的最珍贵的东西。更何况，没有什么事物是永恒的，即便没有威震天的叛乱、没有塞昂等议员的堕落，也会有其他变形金刚重复他们所做的事情，幸福时光无法持续永远。”

擎天柱顿了顿，温和沉静地继续说：“所以，爵士。我要你不单去与大黄蜂汇合、找寻铁皮他们，更要你联系威震天，他会判断事态发展以及对他的利益，所以也只有他会全力帮助我们一起解决这次问题。至于警车……也要交给你来说服他，我知道御天敌之死、帕拉克萨斯的毁灭给他烙下不可磨灭的记忆，他是位坚强的战士，他所做的决定并非完全错误，只是恐怕有人诱导了他所隐藏着的伤痛与热情。在一切变成无法挽回之前，警车最需要的是你的帮助。”

爵士默然无语，对方的一番话令他认识到自己的责任，以及擎天柱不容抗拒的决心。

“我明白了。”爵士向擎天柱郑重地行了个军礼，“我会尽我所能，全力执行您所交于的任务，总司令官。也请您多加保重。”

擎天柱点点头，目送爵士的机影走出储藏室。他转过身，凝视着传送门中涌动的能量波，喃喃道：“好吧，答案会否就在门口？让我看看吧。”

他稳健地迈出步子，走入传送门内。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

当穿越空间的晕眩感消失后，擎天柱发现身处于一间明亮的屋子内，一架巨大的紫色激光炮浮在空中，炮口正对着自己。

擎天柱冷静地看着对方：“震荡波。”

激光炮发出短促的笑声：“擎天柱，无论何时你都是这么镇静啊，真想看看你惊慌失措的样子。”

“你在这里，那么是什么令你愿意背叛威震天、与寂灭联手呢？”

“呵呵……背叛威震天？一个矿工有什么值得背叛的么？”

擎天柱了然地点头：“但是寂灭呢？他有什么值得你投靠的？除非，他拥有可以改变因果律的装置。”

“真不愧是擎天柱……跟某些幼稚呆子完全不同。”

“利用别人的伤痛与温柔，有什么值得夸耀的？”湛蓝的光学镜头中蕴藏着怒火。

震荡波冷笑：“这个世界只有利用和被利用的关系，要怪只能怨恨自己为何不够强大、被抓住弱点与把柄。你也是一样的，擎天柱。”

擎天柱感到中央处理芯片突然高速运转，火种一阵抽搐。悲伤、担忧、后悔、内疚……甚至憎恨，负面感情同时涌现，他紧握住拳头克制住自己想要跳上去狠揍空中那台紫色激光炮的冲动。

“这与他们无关。”他一字一句愤恨地说。

高扬的笑声飘荡下来，震荡波机体两侧出现了两幅全息影像，那是被关在复原舱内沉睡的艾丽尔与迪恩。

“怎可能无关。”震荡波悠然地说，“『没有遭受过失去的痛楚、没有经历过炮火的洗礼，我们也就不会成长，更不会知晓我们的过失、我们应该保护的最珍贵的东西。』说的真好啊，档案管理员奥利安。”

擎天柱无法抑制住机体的颤抖，他第一次感到自己的无力与软弱：“你们到底想要我做什么？”

震荡波满意地笑了：“真是爽快。很简单，你应该知道我们想要什么，只有你能拿来给我们的东西。”

瞪视着震荡波片刻，擎天柱明白了：“领导模块……可是现在它应该在……不，这个时间点的御天敌领袖并没有注意到我，他不会同意的。”

“时空已经被干涉了，御天敌会知晓的，连接着塞伯坦过去、现在、未来的领导模块也会告诉他。所以，只有你能把它带给我们。”

擎天柱垂下头，他知道震荡波说的是事实，而他也别无选择。


	8. Chapter 8

进来的时候畅通无阻并不意味着出去的时候依然顺利，警卫系统已然被启动。爵士借助结构图里的标识，一边躲闪一边破坏墙上的一排排小型警戒激光炮，同时保持着与擎天柱内置通信的请求，但始终没能接通。

“炉渣！”爵士忍不住爆粗口，一个闪避不急左肩甲中了一炮，合金被高温烧灼成焦黑，左臂传动系统部分受损。他强按耐住焦急，准确地射击，清除前方墙壁上的激光炮。穿过这条走廊就可以抵达正厅，然后拐弯即可从侧门脱离府邸。

一声巨响自墙壁对面传来，爵士可以感觉到整栋屋子都有在震动。难道还有别人？或许会是警车？爵士念及此，踹了脚墙壁，似乎因对面的爆炸而有些松垮，于是他举起激光枪，后退两步对着墙壁扫了一圈，本已被爆炸热风冲击到的金属墙壁立马软化下来，露出一个被烧融的大洞。

爵士穿过大洞，结构图显示此乃主会客厅，只见几名破碎的机械卫兵倒在会客厅的入口处，中央则是爆炸过的痕迹及一片片碎裂的合金板，中心点的地板上被炸出个大洞。爵士忙奔上前，向焦黑的大洞里张望，明显是有人用了强力的爆炸物破坏了地板，并将下面几层房间的地板也都震碎，窟窿一直延伸至漆黑的地底。

探测到几个正在接近主会客厅的热源，爵士别无选择，他可不想单挑一群机械卫兵。纵身跃入窟窿中的同时，爵士扬起右手，腕甲射出一道能量牵引光束，钉入天花板，以迅捷的速度向下坠去。

穿越过四层破裂的地板，爵士终于探测到最下面一层是地下水通道。就在这时，能量牵引光束被已进入主会客厅的增援卫兵砍断，爵士跌落至浑浊的地下水池中，幸好水并不深，他及时朝黑暗处翻滚，既减少了着地时的震动，又迅速离开了上方的窟窿。

当爵士站立起来，将视觉切换为红外热感夜间模式时，听到不远处传来熟悉的老战士声音：“爵士！见到你真好！”

紧接着是另一把熟悉的傲慢：“哈，又是一个博派。擎天柱呢？”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

擎天柱跟着震荡波穿过另一道传送门，来到铁堡的十角大楼。之前在那座屏蔽电波的密室里，震荡波摘除了擎天柱的内置通信控制元件，并在他的中枢系统中植入追踪信号。

擎天柱只能默然地承受，虽然他很清楚这可能造成的后果，可当第二次选择放在面前时，他不敢也不愿放弃艾丽尔和迪恩。至少在这个时代，他们应该享受无忧无虑的幸福快乐，而非因自己受牵连。此时此刻，他很能体会到警车究竟是怀着怎样的复杂芯情，将枪口对准自己。

一切都已被安排好，震荡波握着份影像数据板，领着擎天柱走过一道道警卫，在首级办公室门外，他将数据板塞到红蓝色机体的手中。“我会在外面等你，别想耍花招，你的对话我都能听见，只要有一点差池，那位美丽的小姐和可爱的弟弟可就难保完整。”

擎天柱握住数据板，有点无法控制住自己的怒气，一半是对敌人的卑鄙一半是对自己的无能：“你不用特意提醒，我也知道。”

离开震荡波，擎天柱大步走向厚重紧闭的办公室大门，直视着门上的电子眼：“档案局Ⅱ级档案管理员奥利安，预约号070-3114，请求进入。”

平淡的电子音自门上蜂鸣器中传出：“资料照准，确认。”

沉重的大门无声的朝两边分开，露出宽敞的通道。擎天柱默然走进去，跨过一道光幕，周围灰色的金属变成了无垠的宇宙，前方有着无数大大小小星球的立体影像，错落有致地围绕着一台高大辉煌的机体。随着机体指尖在浮空的发光键盘上跳跃，那些星球中有的靠近他，展现出其资源、军事部署等资料，金色机体审视着那些飞速滚动的数据，迅速做出对应判断并下达指令。

擎天柱凝视着那些星球片刻，思索着有什么更好的方法。金色机体依然没有看他，专注于那些浩瀚的星图上，却冷冷地发声：“我想你不会是来浪费我的时间的吧？奥利安。”

擎天柱回过神来：“不，当然不是。尊敬的总司令官。实际上，我此行前来打扰您，是为了一个很重要的请求。”

塞伯坦最高军事指挥官没有停止他手头的工作，以一声冷哼催促站在他下前方的年轻变形金刚继续说下去。

“领导模块，我请求您将它给我。”擎天柱盯着金色机体，清晰大声地说，带着不可动摇的坚定。

不知是被话语触动还是对语气感到意外，御天敌终于停止了手中的工作，将目光转移到红蓝色机体上。“你知道自己在说什么吗？奥利安。”

“我很清楚，您也明白。只需探求领导模块的未来之窗。”

金色机体俯视着瘦小的档案管理员，后者坚毅镇定地回望着他。这令他有些疑惑，对方看上去不像是喝多高纯度能量液也不像是逻辑电路故障。他知晓奥利安，幻影和寂灭都曾多次提及这位档案管理员，档案局主管亦对之有着不错的评价，并在次更替循环的绩效评估中推荐其升职。

“我不喜欢拐弯抹角，你最好直接告诉我你的理由。”

擎天柱举起手中的数据板，按下开关，立体影像出现在数据板上。那是战火粉飞的战场，硝烟中一台全副武装金色的巨大机体与一台相对矮小但结实匀称的银白色机体对峙。他们开始交火、搏斗、激战，最后胜利者将败者踩在脚下，残忍地撕开胸甲，当看到里面一无所有后，银白色机体将怒火发泄在那一地金色上，破碎的机甲随着烟尘纷飞。

御天敌冷冷地看着那串流动的影像，凝视着自己的尸体。然后他看到了圣贤殿堂，年轻的档案管理员举起了领导模块，纳入自己的胸膛。其机体与领导模块产生了共鸣，被那神秘的能量源进行重构。活动的画面消失了，数据板归于沉寂。擎天柱仰望着自己的前任，带着无奈的悲哀：“这影像来自于未来，本不该给您看。但是通过时空回廊而来的我别无选择，我需要这个时代的领导模块，来解救干涉过去、影响未来的危机。”

金色机体的合金手指敲打着发光键盘边缘，发出有节奏的轻响，他沉思着。影像的扫描数据显示是实地拍摄，并非合成。那台银白色机体则全然陌生，但从影像来看有着丰富的战斗经验及强大的实力。思考了10纳秒后，御天敌的答复在擎天柱的意料之中：“不管你所言是真还是假，我都不能将领导模块交给你，你自己应该很清楚这一点。现在站在我面前的，只是一名档案管理员。”

擎天柱点了点头，他很明白御天敌所指，也清楚领导模块的重要性，更何况他也不愿意将之拱手交给震荡波。然而，如果无法用领导模块去交换，迪恩与艾丽尔则性命堪忧。想要在不被震荡波察觉的情况下，妥善地解决似乎已不太可能。“我明白，然而现在却有令我不得不提出此要求的枷锁。”他放低了声音：“我恳求您，将领导模块暂时交于我。我会尽一切所能保护领导模块不为他用。”

察觉到对方话有所指，御天敌的光学镜头审视了红蓝色机体许久，直切入要害：“那么以你未来的身份判断，这个需求究竟是为了整个塞伯坦的利益？还是只为了个人？”

如同瞬间被浸入大罐冷凝液中，擎天柱一时间无言以对。他从不认为自己是圣贤，所做所为一切都是正确的。因此即便肩负着整个种族精神领袖及最高军事指挥官的重责，他也清晰地认知自己个体不过是名普通的变形金刚，并时刻提醒着自己所做的决策会造成怎样的影响。

御天敌的话突然变得巨大如山般压下，使擎天柱惊醒自己的渺小、羞愧于自己的自私。他的思考回路中塞满了矛盾与痛苦，垂下头涩声说：“确实有一部分出于我个人因素，但是领导模块也牵涉到大局。既然敌人渴望得到它，那就意味着领导模块能对目前这一混乱局面起到关键性的作用。而对于我个体来说，如果连自己的挚爱都无法保护，那么更别提保护所有的民众及我们的母星。”他抬起头，仰望着现任领袖，逐渐提高声音：“我不想再重蹈覆辙，这是我自己必须承受的罪罚，不能牵连其他机体。”

金色机体看着擎天柱的神态变化，以不搀杂任何情感及动摇的声音，给出不容质疑的答复：“我能理解你的决定与想法。但是，现在我是塞伯坦的最高军事指挥官，我有我必须承担的职责。于我来说，必须选择考虑整个种族的安危而非少数个体、考虑实际的现在更甚于虚幻的未来。”

“我……明白。”擎天柱知晓他不可能再要求御天敌改变主意，他行礼告辞，失落地走出办公室。

这不单是受形势限制，更是两者秉承着不同的原则。对于御天敌来说，可以毫不犹豫地牺牲小部分而获得大部分的安泰；然而擎天柱办不到，他更愿意尽自己一切努力去争取所有生命体的权利，即便那需要付出自己的一切。

厚重的大门在擎天柱身后关闭，他脱力般靠在冰冷的门上，光学镜头游离着。想要演算所有可行的方案，中央处理芯片却被两股对立的责任所啃噬，无法集中思绪。一个高大的紫色机影靠了过来，擎天柱惊觉地扬手给了对方一拳，使之倒退了两步，他乘隙飞奔而出，无视周围诧异的目光。

出了十角大楼飞驰在道路上，擎天柱强迫自己冷静下来，如果能及时找到震荡波的据点，或许还能解救艾丽尔与迪恩。他飞速检索自己之前从档案局下载的资料，试图从中找出线索。由于太专注于分析数据资料，当擎天柱察觉到后方有辆巨大的地面车高速逼近时，业已来不及退让。

重压下轮胎摩擦着地面，伴随着机体被碾压的刺耳倾轧声，在撞击的刹那，部分系统被迫关闭，剩余勉强能运作的功能都在闪烁不定。巨大的地面车残忍地将红蓝色小型车压挤在满是钢钩的车底盘下，确认擎天柱已无力挣扎后，开始徐徐回倒，将破碎不堪的小型车抛出来。平滑的路面上流淌着从碎裂机甲中溢出的能量液、机油、冷凝液，混合在一起被自然光照耀成绚丽的彩色，围绕着已被碾成一团的红蓝色机体。周围路过的变形金刚们停了下来，有的发出惊呼，有的在旁观指点，有的则急忙联络交通指挥中心和医院。

空中盘旋的紫色激光炮俯冲而下变形站定，不动声色地对大型地面车说：“把他搬进车厢里，我还需要他活着。”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

档案管理员离去后，御天敌将那段影像及对方的话存储起来，他敲击发光键盘调取资料库，搜寻着与银白色机体吻合的型号。

中央电脑发出机械音提示下一位来访者：“参议院议员寂灭请求会面，预约号070-3115。”

“准许。”御天敌继续专注于在数据之海中寻找他的目标。

紫红色魁梧的机体走入光幕，轻松随意地走上控制台，靠近金色机体，光学镜头漫不经芯地扫过不断在刷屏的海量资料。

“如何？今天工作结束后一起去喝杯？”寂灭问。

御天敌的视线依然集中在显示屏上：“不了，我要加班。”

寂灭故意做了个夸张的动作：“普神在上，你会劳碌而死！整天加班，真够模范的。”

金色机体叹息了声停下检索，转头看好友：“看来你芯情不错啊？搞定了那个愚蠢的法案提议了？”

“哈哈，没错。”寂灭拍了拍御天敌的肩膀，“所以你放心吧，明天常务会议上，蝙蝠精不会再来烦你了。和我一起去放松下自己吧！”

“不，我现在又多了件事情要做。”

“是什么？”寂灭俯身去看显示屏上那张被临摹下来的画像，“真是台诡异的机体……这配置是经过了非法改装吧？”

“你能辨别出原来型号吗？”

寂灭用手摸着下巴若有所思地说：“看这结构，原本应该也是军品，能够经得起如此大规模改装，火种却还能承受并发挥出机能最大化……那一定是适用于严酷环境、超强劳动所需的独特制品。这样的变形金刚并不多，只在你的前任星皇时代生产过一批，现在大多已不在了，有的在外宇宙开发中死去，有的则被星皇带上了方舟一号。所以，如果照这条线搜索的话，应该能找到。”

御天敌满意的点头，这位老友总是能在各方面帮助到他，替他稳固自己的势力。他重新开始特定检索，中央电脑很快就列出份名单，上面只有三台存活机体的资料，其中两台已是严重损坏状态。

寂灭在旁边看着，嘴角扬起弧度：“威震天？很有气势的名字啊。C-12区的采矿工人？星皇开发的主力外宇宙战斗员从事这种工作真是浪费。你怎么突然想查这台机体的资料？难道想挖掘他本来的机能，来为你效力？”

御天敌凝视着那份简短的资料：“不……这台机体……”他伸指敲打着显示屏上银白色机体图像的火种舱位置，沉吟着：“会是个危险的存在，必须现在就除掉。”


	9. Chapter 9

威震天一行在又臭又黑的下水道里成功地摆脱了机械卫兵的追踪，自四通八达错综复杂的旁支通路爬上地面，回到临时用来当隐蔽据点的废弃仓库。

一路上爵士已与铁皮相互交换了各自的信息以及擎天柱的情况，对于夙敌的独断行为，威震天似乎非常恼火。他大力砸桌子出气，怒吼着：“那块废铁是否哪里短路了？！他拿自己的生命当什么了？！”

声波面无表情地闷头在搜集情报，铁皮和爵士默然地看着狂派首领独自发脾气，他们用内置通信在个人频道做沟通。

“我说……威震天好像很关心总司令官啊？”

“他是在担心擎天柱的行动会影响到他的计划吧？”

“是么？铁皮，你真那么认为？”

“呃……别问我了，我也不清楚。”

最终还是声波打断了威震天的发泄，他平静的以那富有乐感声音说：“有新的情报过来～”

银白色机体立刻停止破坏废旧设备的举动，瞬间恢复为充满威严及决断力的首领风范。这一突然变化令爵士和铁皮对狂派首领的认识又增添了一层。“是什么？”

声波看着自己的首领：“您被通缉了～”

“什么？！”三名变形金刚齐声发出诧异的呼声。这不合情理，他们以为对手应该也会力求将事情在水面下处理，那样更容易加以控制。公开的话意味着会有更多不知情者参与进来，只要其中有一个环节出现问题，影响将范围广大且不可收拾。

声波将通缉令传送给同伴们，同时加以说明：“这份通缉令～是由现任最高军事指挥官御天敌～亲自签署的，罪名是破坏治安～残杀同族。要求生死不论～各区域及殖民星球部署军队、保安队～一经发现，就地处决～”

威震天咬牙切齿地阅读着通缉令，上面不单有自己矿工时的照片，更有张模拟出来的未来角斗士全武装图像。“该死的炉渣！是谁给御天敌看了未来的影像？警车？不，他还没被调任去十角大楼……寂灭！只有他！传闻他与御天敌的关系密切看来是真的。”

爵士捂着光学镜头，他一开始以为此乃警车所为，听到威震天的分析后，他抬起头想到了另一点：“如果是寂灭的话，他就不怕御天敌对未来影像的来源有疑问？那样他岂非也脱不了关系？”

铁皮立刻接上：“没错，而且寂灭为何要做到如此赶尽杀绝的地步？更何况警车手里应该没有保存类似影像吧？这身强化装备……好像是内战前期的？”

威震天满脸的愤怒被冷静所抚平，他突然发觉到什么又重新仔细看了那张图像，然后找到了问题所在：“这是……我和御天敌对决时的改造配备？”

声波在旁边点头：“没错～当时警车并不在场～御天敌本人及其率领的03DI部队全员……”他停顿下来望向铁皮和爵士。

爵士咬住了自己的金属嘴唇，铁皮的光学镜头中流露着深邃的怒火与悲哀，他低语着替声波说完在场者都已明了的下半句：“……无一生还。”

银白色机体傲然直视两名博派战士：“即便历史再重演，我还是会这么做。如果你们想报仇，大可现在就放手一搏。”

铁皮握紧了拳头，一只冰凉的手掌伸过来，覆盖在他拳头上，令铁皮微微一惊，扭头望向身旁的爵士。

“不……”爵士摇了摇头，他没有看战友，而是回望着狂派首领。“擎天柱总司令官交给我们的任务，是与威震天你联手对抗撒克巨人，解决时空危机。”

威震天盯了他几纳秒，随即笑了：“那么回到先前的话题。提供这幅影像给御天敌的机体必然亲临过那场战斗，否则仿造的影像瞒不过御天敌的扫描检测系统，并且该神秘人士还必须能有不错的口才令那俗气到掉渣的金色机体相信他所言的一切。一起回到这个时空的还有谁能做这种事情？”

四台机体来回对视，一个名字同时浮现出来——震荡波。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

无垠的黑暗，大部分感知系统都处于失效状态，可阵阵疼痛却不停地啃噬着火种。想要大声呼喊、挣扎躯体，却连动不上相应的指令系统和身体部件，连思考都无法正常运作。

只能在这黑暗中品味着火种被痛苦包裹蜷缩，蔓延出不断加深的绝望。

有什么外部连接设备强制插入进来，微型金属细胞构成的自律机能开始起排斥反应，但是那微弱的抵抗只能加剧痛苦。这已不再是单纯的痛觉，若是机体功能健全的话，恐怕这种翻江倒海的不平衡感会令他把全身的能量液都吐出来。

很久以前的他曾听友人蓝霹雳在最失意沮丧的时候说过一句话：『事情不会变得更好只会更糟糕。』

当时他是怎样安慰劝解对方的？他业已无法回想起，只知道现在自己深刻的体会到这一点。

外部连接设备终于层层推进、直触火种。他只觉得自己的所有一切都在分崩离析，精神连同火种恍若被巨大无形的黑手抓住，狠狠地撕扯着。

当他以为折磨将永无止境之时，有什么通过外部连接设备悄然潜入。一股冰冷却又温柔的精神力量。

『解开枷锁，我需要你，你也需要我。与我一起咏唱：Tetractys Grammaton。』【注解⑥】

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

当双子星运行至塞伯坦南半球方位时，铁堡正是华灯初上之刻。喧哗的街道没有因夜幕降临而变得宁静，反而更加热闹，这只是1兆循环中最适合享受各种娱乐的开始。

铁皮与爵士并肩走在东区暗巷中，远远可见黑暗中耸立着的震荡波之塔，那是科学研究院为了奖励他在能量提纯研究上的贡献而赠于的独立研究室。被漆成黑紫色又做了番掩饰改装的威震天在他们身后无声的行进着，空气中都弥漫着他的愤怒。声波带来的几个消息都不怎么乐观，除了威震天的通缉令已被传达至各环行省的防卫机构外，10循环前在十角大楼前的中央干道上发生了一起严重的车祸，前去寻找钛师傅的大黄蜂亦始终没有回音。

“那个蠢货……”听到后面再度传来满含怒火的低语，爵士忍不住看了走在身边的铁皮一眼。

铁皮了然地在内置通信中安抚战友：“放心，擎天柱不会有事的。目击者看到震荡波带走了他。”

“如果我坚持留下来跟他在一起就好了。”爵士深感后悔。

老战士拍了拍黑白机体的肩甲：“你有你的任务，而擎天柱的固执有他的理由，你们都在尽自己的所能履行各自的职责。现在与其后悔，不如集中精力完成任务。”

爵士点了点头，抬头仰望不断接近的黑塔，默念着擎天柱的安危、以及该如何说服警车。

震荡波之塔的位置本就地处偏僻的东区，远离繁华的街市与住宅区，周围有些零星的小型私人实验室。在这和平时期，愿意将大好时光浪费在加班上的研究员大概算是非常稀有的生物，因此当爵士他们走进塔区时，一眼望去是周围一片寂静的黑暗。

大门口有个影子静静地等待着来访者，爵士远远地就认出了那台机体轮廓，他快步上前大声喊出对方的名字：“警车！”先前在思考回路中编排好的话语一下子全都被抛离了处理芯片，他冲过去按住对方的双臂，将警车重重地推在其身后大门上。“你究竟在想什么？！擎天柱长官呢？”

钢铁容颜没有任何表情变化，警车冷静地回应着挚友：“这个时代只有奥利安，最高军事指挥官是御天敌。”

爵士愤怒地瞪着警车：“你真是个顽固僵化不会转弯的家伙！你知道自己在做什么吗？改变过去会影响的不仅仅是我们的未来，更有可能使多重宇宙发生时空风暴！而且擎天柱——奥利安被震荡波带走了，据说他受了重伤！震荡波是什么货色你应该很清楚！如果奥利安有什么三长两短……”

“放心，我确认过，奥利安现平安无事地在他自己家里和女友艾丽尔在一起。寂灭长官也向我保证过，震荡波认同的是我们的推论，在塑造塞伯坦秩序和平的未来这点方向上，他也有着相同一致的看法。倒是你和铁皮！”警车猛地抬起手推开一直压住自己肩甲的爵士，指向后面的黑紫色机体。“在那里站着的是引起漫长内战的祸根，难道要坐视他再度犯下滔天罪行、任凭城市被焚毁、诸多火种被掐灭、整个星球步向死亡？擎天柱长官太温和谨慎了，这是个绝佳的机会，不会再有第二次！至于时空的影响，可以夺取撒克巨人的实验装置来中和。”

爵士觉得有些混乱的晕眩感掠过中央处理芯片：“奥利安平安在家？那他为何不联系我们？”

“等除去威震天后，你就能去接奥利安。”警车说完，发出一个识别信号，漆黑的塔壁无声的开启一个个方孔，无数的炮台从中露了出来。

“不！”爵士扑过去将警车按倒在地，同时迅速地张开宙斯盾，投掷给铁皮。老战士接过盾牌掩护威震天和声波顶着如电子风暴般密集的激光炮火冲至大门口。威震天举起激光炮轰开大门，以高密度力场盾遮挡住要害，大步踏入室内。门后宽敞的底楼大厅内站满了一排小型追击型防卫机器人，黑洞洞的炮口正对着门口。威震天眼疾手快，立刻发射了一枚穿透燃烧弹，爆炸与高温将大厅变成灼热的火坑，幸亏有力场盾与宙斯盾挡住了大部分冲击波。声波指向远处角落的楼梯，威震天率先奔跑过去。

铁皮回头望向大门口，爵士还在与警车扭打成一团。警车正挣扎着想把爵士掀下来，后者死命地用身体重量及移动四肢来保持压制，并大喊：“铁皮，别管我，你们先上去！”

此时此刻已容不得犹豫，铁皮只得扔下句：“多加小心！”跟随着威震天与声波奔上楼梯。

警车忍不住发出怒吼：“不要防碍我！爵士！这一切都是为了塞伯坦！”

爵士松开右手，握紧拳头狠狠地击中警车的脸：“你给我清醒点！擎天柱都已经豁出他的性命了，你却还助纣为孽！”

警车的光学镜头因脸部重击而产生一阵雪花，他不顾暂时的视觉障碍，乘左半边的压制松懈，推顶住爵士的胸甲，并抬起左腿，用膝盖重重地撞击对方的腹部将爵士踢开。“帮助威震天的你没资格指责我！寂灭与御天敌长官都认同这个计划的可行性！我们可以掌握秩序光明的未来，正义不会被湮灭在无情的炮火中！奥利安也会平静幸福地生活下去！而不是失去一切被迫踏上永不停息的战争征途！”

“哦？是吗？”爵士捂着腰腹，断开那里受损的传感回路。“那你为何不现在就联络奥利安，问问他的想法？”

警车爬起来，抽出枪对准好友：“他在家里深层充电中，艾丽尔在照看他。10循环前正是我送他们回家的。”

爵士很想笑可怎么都笑不出来，他大吼出不断上升的怒火以及懊恼：“10循环前奥利安在中央大道上被闪电压成了废铁！震荡波就在旁边！”

“不可能！我亲自抱着进入休眠模式的奥利安把他安置在他家中的卧室里！”警车立刻反驳。

“你确认？那肯定是奥利安？”爵士有点迷惑了，声波的情报应该不会有差错。

“当然！机体的制式编号是一致的！”

爵士想起了铁皮曾经给他的信息，犹如冷冻液倒灌入能量回路的寒冷侵袭全身，他悲哀地看着警车：“奥利安有个同型号的弟弟，叫迪恩，他们的制式编号、形态是一模一样的。”

警车张开嘴想说什么却发不出声音，右手垂了下来，激光枪自他无力的手指间松脱跌落到地面上，发出一声闷响。两台机体就此对视着，许久无语。

率先回过神来的还是警车，他慌乱地搜索着地址库里的内置通信，想联系奥利安和寂灭，但是通信请求如同石沉大海毫无反应，他才想起整片塔区都散布着干扰电波粒子。

“不……不会是这样的！这不合逻辑。整个行动是被御天敌长官所认可的，为了全种族的未来……”警车喃喃自语，转身向外走去，他想到的是或许可以赶去奥利安家中再度亲自确认真伪。思考回路与战术分析系统高速运转，一道道可能性的推测闪现，随即被否决掉，一份份对应方案涌现，可所有的线索突然都变得可疑不敢相信。一贯冷静的警车已陷入了混乱与慌张中，他努力想理清所有的情报信息，以致全然忘记了塔壁上的炮台尚未关闭，就这样踉跄地走下台阶，步入密集的弹幕之中。

爵士大声喊着飞奔过去，用自己的机体替警车抵挡住半边炮火，同时努力地想把混乱的伙伴拽回塔内。一道激光穿过爵士的右腿关节，膝盖传动装置瞬时被毁，他不由得单腿跪地。迅速撤回塔内已不太可能，于是爵士将力量灌注于双臂，把警车猛力推了出去。后者被推飞跌至门口，那一摔使警车终止了无限循环运算，他抬起头，发现爵士趴倒在不远处的地面上，机体上布满了烧灼的弹痕。

“不——！！！”警车向外部防御炮火控制台发出一连串讯号，回答他的是重复的机械音：『密码错误，停火指令无法执行，请重新输入正确的密码。』

愤怒、内疚、恐惧等各种感情蜂拥而出，在被自制已久的感情回路中奔腾流蹿。警车抄起地上的枪，冲至爵士身边，顶着炮火无视着伤痛，向激光炮台拼命地扫射，仿佛要把身体内那些奇异的情感全部注入自己的枪中发泄出去。

**【注解⑥】Tetractys Grammaton**   
_神圣四文字，所谓Tetractys，就是神秘哲学三角形排列方式，用10个点排列成三角型，第一行1，第二行2，第三行3，第四行4，相加结果为10这个整数。Tetractys·Grammaton就是将上帝的名字“YHWH”（希伯来文，耶和华）按照这个排列法排列成的结构。在这里可理解为魔法阵的一种。_   
_《超级机器人大战OG》动画中，英格拉姆的克隆体卡博雷以此为咒语令SRX与亡灵天使枪神（黑天使DIS·ASTRANAGANT吸收了灵能力的进化版）合体，击败了尤泽斯·哥茨控制的英格拉姆，使其从枷锁中解放出来，回归因果律守护者。_


	10. Chapter 10

当威震天冲至塔内二楼时，一台巨大的全武装地面车正等着他们的到来。

威震天举起激光炮对准对方：“闪电，识相的就滚一边去。”

“嘿嘿，头儿，您这样子可真够狼狈的啊。”地面车发出一阵刺耳的嘲笑声，几门炮口都已锁定黑紫色机体。

未来的狂派首领如雷般咆哮：“你确定震荡波给你的诱惑足够可以使你来挑战我的权威？！拿一个不会实现的许诺来兑换粉身碎骨的下场？”

闪电犹豫了下，声波与铁皮跑了上来，站定在威震天旁边。闪电的炮口巍然不动：“头儿，或许在未来我更愿意跟随您。可现在，怎么看震荡波都比您有优势，这会是一场刺激的晚会，不是么？”说完，炮管随着轰鸣发出高热，数道灼热的弹道在空中划出光迹，疾射向楼梯口。

威震天举起高密度力场盾，接个正着，连串爆炸将盾牌震成齑粉，连同他的左手亦被炸得外层护甲翻飞焦黑。声波和铁皮翻滚至两边，前者迅速放出机器狗、激光鸟、轰隆隆与迷乱，后者举起他的水枪，一道过冷液化氨喷射而出。

地面车迅速变形为飞行器，闪过声波及其宠物、外加铁皮的连串攻击，俯冲向威震天。狂派首领刚把左手掌的传感回路切断，他没有躲闪，反而迎面冲去，扬起业已无痛觉的左手捶向撞过来的飞行器前端。闪电没料到威震天竟然和他来对撞，想要变形为机器人或改变飞行方向业已来不及。随着砰然巨响，两台机体冲撞后各自跌倒在地。

闪电变回机器人形态跌坐于地上，还没等他从晕眩感中恢复过来，铁皮就大步上前，朝着闪电后背的平衡系统补了一枪。三变战士发出一声短促的惨叫，趴倒在地上半晌都无法动弹。

威震天则是左手直至手肘全部报废，装甲扭曲断裂，破损的管线外露着，他迅速切断那边的能源供给，将左手手腕拆下来扔一边。然后跨过闪电的机体，顺便重重地踩了一脚，抛下句：“回头再好好收拾你，蠢货！”

声波绕至威震天的左侧，快速扫描检查了一遍，确认除了左手已丧失战斗功能外，其余并无大碍。铁皮穿过宽广的房间，在另一头找到了继续盘桓上行的楼梯，招呼其余机体跟上。他自己举着盾牌，领头在前。

攀爬至第三层，铁皮小心翼翼地探头望向房间内，各种实验设备整齐地罗列着，寂静无声。他微松了口气，踏入房内，一边环顾扫视着那些阴影角落一边从内置通信中告知狂派队友：“上面没有敌人踪迹，我正在找……”

内部警报系统突然亮了起来，有股高热能量自他身后而来，铁皮慌忙转身用宙斯盾护住胸口。他只来得及瞥见空中漂浮着不知从哪里突然出现的紫色激光炮，以及扑面而来巨大的能源光束。随即上半身陷入高温烧灼的痛苦中，所有系统瞬时停机，铁皮重重地向后仰面倒下。

跟着踏入房间内的声波只赶上铁皮倒地，他立刻举起冲击波来复枪对准空中的机体，却没有扣动扳机。机器狗等聚集在声波身边，蓄势待发地盯着震荡波。

威震天从后面走上来，冷哼一声：“震荡波，对于你的反叛我并不感到意外。但却很奇怪你居然会听命于寂灭？你的字典里可没有「分享」这个词眼。”

紫色炮台发出一阵轻笑：“你想套我的话么？不用那么费力，我很乐意告诉你。C-12矿事件发生的1更替循环前，寂灭议员带领的外宇宙探索船团遇到电磁强风暴，飞船大部分被突现的未知虫洞吞噬，唯一幸存者金飞虫机体损坏严重，失去了几乎所有的记忆库，对事故当时的情景也未能给予描述，之后他被改造成大黄蜂。随即内战爆发，铁堡被摧毁，两派在塞伯坦各环行省争夺主控权的全面战争时期，从边境星球阿瑞纳而来的撒克巨人加入狂派，关于他的来历无人知晓亦没有任何火种记录。内战爆发前后改变了许多变形金刚的命运，平凡的档案管理员奥利安变成了总司令官擎天柱，老练的探险员金飞虫变成了稚嫩的侦察兵大黄蜂，傻楞的仓库保安迪恩变成了能干的执法官通天晓……那么，大善人寂灭议员遭遇灾难下落不明后，变成了什么呢？”

威震天冷静地盯着震荡波，赤红的光学镜头变得更加犀利凶狠：“所以，你选择与撒克巨人联手。”

“不，正如你所说，我的字典里没有「分享」这个词眼。”空中的炮台发出嘁嘁咔咔机械音，震荡波变回机器人型降落站定。他伸手指向对面墙壁，那里无声的出现一道暗门。“撒克巨人尚无法完全控制因果律装置，虽然他已接近成功，但其中有着许多演算所无法判定的未知因素。如果你想阻止他，现在正是最佳时机，否则等擎天柱那蕴涵领导模块能源的火种与DIS装置融合后，一切都将不可挽回。”

听到夙敌的名字令威震天的光学镜头闪烁了下，他望了一眼那漆黑的暗门，隐约可见里面是部升降梯。将视线转回到紫色机体上，对方平静地看着他。威震天发出低沉的笑声：“这真是个如意算盘。但是你会明白，能够掌握一切的不会是其它任何变形金刚，只有我！”说完，他头也不回地大步迈向升降梯。狭窄的暗门只容一台机体通过，威震天进入电梯内，门立刻自动关上，伴随着机械低鸣声，升降梯开始运作。

震荡波看着暗门关闭后，方转向声波，后者正一直盯着他，冲击波来复枪亦始终没有放下。“这是场不错的赌博，不是么？”

“谁都无法完全控制～因果律装置～除非是普神～你明知撒克巨人不可能成功～为何还要协助他～？”

“撒克巨人的方案有其可行性，只是在关键环节缺乏可验证的演算依据。擎天柱的火种穿越时空而来，携带了领导模块的能量。而作为魔力神球的钥匙，领导模块本身就是可以显示过去、现在、未来以及赋予生命的神器，将之与DIS装置融合，或许就可以完成因果律系统。可问题是一旦完成后，该如何操纵？会发生什么反向冲击？这些都是无法进行逻辑推算的问题。所以……”震荡波故意停顿住。

声波了然地收起武器，接下去说出结论：“所以～不妨让撒克巨人和威震天～他们去亲自验证～”

震荡波大笑起来，但他的笑声并未持续多久，从楼梯口处传来一把苍老的声音令他骤然止声：“你们难道就没有意识到，DIS引导而来的不单单是未来的你们，还有异世界的生命体？”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

踏入塔顶实验室时，纵使是威震天亦不禁被眼前的景象所惊到。

屋子中央是樽巨大的培养罐，四周堆积如山的机械装置延伸出无数粗细不同的管线与之连接在一起。培养罐内浸泡在绿色液体中的是一台漆黑的机体，酷似擎天柱但又有所不同。不少部位的装甲似乎是与什么融合般，呈现出扭曲的诡异形状，诸多传输管插入机体全身的各个接口，各种不明液体在里面流动着。

紫红色的影子从培养罐旁的机械装置后冒了出来，满脸的得意：“你不会想到这个实验居然变得如此顺利，很快我就可以操控因果律，成为至高无上的神灵。”

威震天只觉得一股无名怒火燃烧起来，他从未像现在这样厌恶过撒克巨人：“你以为耍这种小把戏就能赢得一切？成为神？你的思考回路烧坏了吧？就算把擎天柱搞成这种怪物，他也不会听从于你！你始终是条可悲的虫子而已，看我就此把你碾碎！”他举起激光炮，冲着寂灭开火。然而，激光光束在对方面前不远处就被一道无形的屏障给挡住了。

未来的撒克巨人哈哈大笑起来：“一切都将结束，然后由我来创造全新的世界！”随着他的话音刚落，旁边的仪器发出“滴——”的长音提示，培养罐内的绿色液体逐渐消去，连接在漆黑机体上的管线一一松开。

漆黑机体的光学镜头亮了起来，如埋藏在地底最深处的矿石般赤红。脊背上黑色的骨骼延展而出，喷射出薄翼般的蓝色能量波，他张开翅膀腾飞在空中，俯视着威震天。

撒克巨人张开双手狂喜地仰望着漆黑的机体：“很好！棒极了！我的DIS！将威震天连同这个星球毁灭吧！如此就再也无人可防碍我了！”

威震天眯起光学镜头盯着眼前那台陌生又熟悉的机体，发出低沉的怒吼：“擎天柱！你不会被那种小丑所控制！告诉我！你的信念不是自由吗？！”

漆黑机体凝视着威震天挥舞着拳头激动地冲他叫喊，却默不作声，也没有任何动作，只是静静的漂浮在空中，如同死神般无声地审视端详着。

撒克巨人加强了捕获系统的控制短波浓度，再度下达命令：“DIS！我命令你消灭威震天！”

机体仰起头发出尖锐的电子啸音，抗拒着被植入中枢系统的命令，他痛苦地蜷缩起四肢，垂下头抱成一团，能量翅膀收拢起来将整个机体裹在其中。

“干的好！”威震天兴奋地喊着，举起激光炮对准透明防护罩的一点集中攻击，连续快速的能量冲击使防护罩终于崩溃。他扔掉过热的激光炮，冲过去对着撒克巨人狠狠一拳。

撒克巨人抬手用臂膀上的加厚装甲挡住，一边回以重击一边疑惑地自语：“这不可能，我已更改了擎天柱的内部系统，卸除了他的记忆库与思考回路！他应该只是个没有自我意志的玩偶而已！”

威震天闪过对方一击，没能躲过接连而来的一发冲击炮，被击中右肩向后跌倒在地。撒克巨人没有继续追击，而是忙着内部连接DIS的中枢系统，取得控制权。

漆黑机体再度舒展开四肢，稳定下来执行撒克巨人的命令。他抬起双臂，合拢双掌然后拉开，在其掌心中一个能量团逐渐生成放大，能量团四周围绕着神秘的图案，衍生出10个小光球飞向不同方向，光球在空中停住，开始高速旋转。

撒克巨人着迷地看着眼前这幅奇妙的景象，这是他第二次目睹『无限圆矩炮』【注解⑦】。第一次是在行星尤西斯的国研所内，DIS被启动时触发了这个连撒克巨人自己都没能完全解析的武器，令整个星球还原到诞生前的状态。

“不！”从升降梯那里传来苍老的声音，威震天转头望去，变形金刚中最为年长的智者钛师傅站在那里，身边跟着明黄色的机体。“快阻止他！否则塞伯坦将全部消失！”钛师傅焦急地对威震天喊。

撒克巨人从子空间内拔出集束黑洞炮，对准威震天：“休想！”尚未等他扣动扳机，大黄蜂抢先一步射中紫红机体的手腕，令其松开手，巨大的集束黑洞炮重重跌落至地上。紧跟上来的震荡波与声波一起扫射，强劲的火力灼穿撒克巨人厚实的装甲，使之站立不住倒在仪器堆中，多处机械短路爆发出一阵电弧，紫红色机体怪叫着抽搐了一阵后静止不动。

威震天将视线再转回到漆黑的机体上，10个光球的旋转速度加剧，就连光学镜头都已很难捕捉到其运行轨迹，周围的空间开始不稳定起来，很多物件都在飞速改变随即消失无踪。威震天不再多想，他爬起来一个箭步上前跳向空中，右手抱住漆黑机体，随即发现自己已失去了左手，无法去抓住对方的手使之停止掌心的能量团。

该死的炉渣！威震天暗骂着，双腿勾住漆黑机体的长腿来固定住自己的机体挂在对方身上，腾出唯一的右手狠命抓住对方的左手腕，意图将之拉开。

受到外力的拉扯，漆黑机体再也无法维持掌心的能量球。周围10个光球停止了旋转，能量球在扭曲，大量外泄的能量产生了巨大的冲击波，将整座塔楼震碎，在场所有的变形金刚都被吹飞出去。至近距离的威震天只觉得机体的全部零件都在分崩离析，火种如风中残烛般摇曳，所有的感官与意识都在迅速剥离，但他依然牢牢地抓住漆黑机体，用尽最后一丝力量大吼：“擎天柱——！”

随即，黑暗降临了。

**【注解⑦】Infinity Cylinder**   
_无限圆矩炮乃黑天使的最强武器，利用其搭载的Tipler Cylinder系统在目标周围召唤10个中子星进行超高速逆行对目标物进行位相调整，产生时间逆行，将目标物还原到诞生前的状态，从而将其消灭。_


	11. Chapter 11

漆黑无垠的空间，交错纵横的光线静静地流动着。空间中漂浮着几具破碎的机体，只有一漆黑一红蓝两台机体完好无损地站立着。

红蓝色机体低头看着横躺在他面前的威震天，其外层装甲业已全部融化，里面的金属骨骼与管线亦破损不堪，坚固的火种舱裂了开来，露出其中不断衰减的赤红色能量球。

“他快死了。”漆黑的机体开口道，平静冷酷的声音中流露出一丝无奈的叹息。“其他变形金刚平安无事，可以进行火种分离，机体只需稍后进行维修即可。但是他……”

红蓝色机体轻轻地摇头：“不，还有救。只要给衰弱的火种注入新的能源……”

“是的，普莱姆斯塑造的神器——领导模块可以赋予他生命。但是，领导模块的能源在你的火种内。这里是阿克夏记录库，你一旦与他火种融合，就会影响到所有的时空。”

红蓝色机体沉默了几纳秒，缓缓地说：“我不能就这样看着他死去，他拯救了我们和整个塞伯坦。”

漆黑机体凝视着对方：“但他是你的敌人，不管在哪个时空里，他都是你的敌人，甚至……他会杀死你。况且，他未必是为了救我们，在那种情况下，他只能那么做，为了他自己的生存。”

擎天柱终于将视线从威震天身上挪开，与因果律的守护者对视。“我们可以在战场上为了各自的理念而相互厮杀，但是我不能肆意夺取一个生命，尤其是他拯救了诸多生命，不管他的动机如何，也无论他过去与将来做了什么，至少现在、此刻，他值得我付出一切来挽救。”

说完，擎天柱不再看漆黑的堕天使，他曲膝弯腰跪在破碎的机体前，伸手轻轻地拂去火种舱上的碎片，按下侧旁的紧急机械锁，火种舱发出刺耳的呻吟，摇晃着打开，露出微弱摇曳的赤红光团。

漆黑机体无言地转身离开，虽然他在之前对变形金刚这一种族完全不了解，可通过这段时间的经历，他已知晓了他们的许多秘密，甚至包括大多数变形金刚都不了解的塞伯坦星球本身的秘密。他是时空狭缝中因果律的守护者，其职责是守护因果律按照正常的自然规律流转，不容许任何人为的干涉与改变。然而，撒克巨人的实验侵蚀并扰乱了阿克夏记录，将他的一半精神召唤到了DIS机体里，另一半则被困在受腐蚀的记录残骸中。他无法按照自己的意愿自由行动，无法阻止撒克巨人的阴谋。幸运的是他找到了擎天柱以及领导模块，宇宙造物主THE ONE的使徒光之神普莱姆斯留给其孩子们的神器。领导模块的力量将他的精神回归为一，加上威震天的干涉，他与擎天柱最终恢复了各自的意志，停止了星球消退现象，并成功分离。接下来他的职责是剥离这些变形金刚的火种，让所有穿越时空的旅人平安回到未来，过去的部分则留给过去，使一切回归正常的轨道。

擎天柱凝视着威震天的火种片刻，他深知自己接下来的行动会造成怎样的影响。在他们的种族里，只有真心相爱的两者才能举行火种融合仪式。一旦融合后，双方会感应到对方的存在和情感。对于相爱的机体们来说，这可以加深双方的感情。可对于相互为敌的两派领袖来说，这意味着今后的战争将更加艰难。这还不算最糟糕的，目前他们身处于宇宙万物意识集合体空间内，一旦火种融合，所有时间与空间的威震天和擎天柱都会受到影响，影响可能有强有弱，使无数平行宇宙的两颗火种都维系上微妙的纠葛。

然而，此时此刻别无它法。

擎天柱微微地叹息了一声，掀开自己的胸部装甲，将容纳火种的圆形舱体推出，输入安全指令打开舱口，露出明亮的蓝色能量光球。他俯下身，覆在威震天身上，将自己的火种舱口对准对方的。他很感激因果律守护者体贴的离开，毕竟这一行为不适合为他人所见，对于变形金刚来说，火种融合是无上的快乐与充满爱意的行为，也是非常隐私的事情。

虽说出于对生命的尊重、以及感激威震天舍命拯救自己及塞伯坦的壮举，但事实上擎天柱并非完全出于同情和仁慈来决定与其火种融合。长久以来的战斗，偶而的战略性联手，使他与威震天都非常了解对方。擎天柱对威震天一直抱持着微妙的情感，他佩服狂派首领的统帅力与决断力，也倾芯于那份强大的力量与不可动摇的执着。如果不是威震天始终不肯放弃他的野心，如果不是双方的立场与理念不同，擎天柱觉得自己很可能会追随威震天。

当决定与威震天火种融合的那一刻，擎天柱被自己吓了一跳，他方醒悟到自己的火种深处其实对此有着模糊的期盼，他不单希望能够拯救威震天的生命，也渴望知晓威震天的感受，更期望自己或许能引导感化威震天。

擎天柱思索着，愈加靠近银白色机体的胸膛。当火红与明蓝相接时，两个光球的顶端膨胀出来，延伸为椭圆，交汇在一起，散发出绚丽的光彩，一阵巨大的能量冲击传导至全身每一条线路每一片零件。能量波动带来不可言喻的快感，擎天柱忍不住发出呻吟，身躯颤抖着支撑不住，完全瘫倒在威震天身上，这使火红与明蓝更加吻合，爆发出强烈的能量。充沛的能量流动于两台机体全身，所经之处受到的损伤立刻全部愈合。

至近距离看到赤红的光学镜头亮了起来时，擎天柱呆了呆，随即羞愧难当，他想起身逃走，可融合状态的火种牵制着他的行动，所有的系统都不听指挥，所有的感官都充斥着莫大的愉悦。

赤红的光学镜头闪动了几下，先是略带诧异地凝视着近在咫尺的湛蓝的光学镜头，然后慢慢向下。扫过那滚热到微微泛红的面罩时，威震天的嘴角勾起了一丝笑意。这些微变化的表情，使擎天柱的表面装甲温度持续上升，他努力用尽力气想要支撑起身体，尽可能地拉开些距离。但是尚未等他实施，一双有力的胳膊已箍住他的上身，威震天的笑意更浓了：“在这种时刻，难道不应该更有情趣些么？”

无视擎天柱的尴尬与僵硬，更准确的说威震天其实很乐于见到老对手这副不同以往的反应。他微抬起头，用嘴唇轻触了下擎天柱的口罩，那里不再是冰冷而是充满暖意。“这个……”威震天咧着嘴笑的很开芯，“打开它吧。”

湛蓝的光学镜头凝视了威震天片刻，随即下方的面罩无声地滑开，收入两边。面罩下是滚热发烫的脸，精致的嘴唇微微张开，似乎想说什么可又羞于开口。

威震天忍不住一口咬上去，软金属舌头探入擎天柱的口中，舔啃着口腔内部复杂的线路。同时揽住对方肩膀的手移动到头部，按住擎天柱的后脑勺，使这充满霸道的吻更加深入。他的另一只手也没闲着，徐徐移动至红蓝色机体的腰间，抚摩玩弄着装甲下的能量接口。感受到怀中机体的颤抖，品味着嘴中润滑液的甘甜，火种融合产生的能量波席卷全身，海量无垠的数据在传递交换，对方的感受亦同时清晰地回荡在自己的传感器中，被从未体会到的温暖所层层包容……这大概就是所谓的『幸福』吧？

过去的威震天不会想到这个字眼，那是弱者用来掩饰无能的追求。从黑暗压抑的矿坑爬出来，从血腥杀戮的角斗场站起来，从硝烟弥漫的战场冲出来，包裹着他身躯的永远是残酷的冰冷，他所追求是一直是能掌握在手中、具有实感的力量与霸权。然而，当他接近于顶峰的时候，他的对面永远有一台机体拦住他的去路。鲜艳的红色，明快的蓝色，纯洁的白色，被面罩遮住了一切表情惟有湛蓝的光学镜头绽放着温和与沉静。擎天柱的身上有着太多刺眼的色彩，他的自由，他的宽容，他的迂腐，他的说教……所有的品质都混合为耀眼的光，刺痛着威震天。想要击倒他，想要撕裂他，想要染黑他，想要使那份光成为自己所有。

不知从何时起，威震天已习惯了在自己的霸业上划了个等号——征服塞伯坦统治宇宙、令擎天柱臣服于自己脚下。可是，不管他用尽一切办法，红蓝色机体始终顽强地屹立在他面前，不可动摇。

如今，就在眼前，就在自己的怀抱中，擎天柱真正地属于了自己。这令威震天喜出望外，火种悸动几欲爆裂，火红与明蓝完全融合在一起，所有的一切杂念都被他远远抛开。在这一刻，他只想更加用力地抱住擎天柱，疯狂地吻着、爱抚着对方。

擎天柱也紧拥着他，回应着他的热情。他们的四肢、线路纠缠在一起，恨不得两具身躯也能像他们的感情与感知一样，熔化融合成一体，宇宙苍茫中惟有对方与自己共存共鸣。

当火种完成融合，再度分裂开来，赤红与明蓝中分别闪烁着对方的光彩，两团耀眼的光球回归各自的保护舱内。他们还是没有松开，也没有动作，只是静静地拥抱着对方。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

收到千斤顶的报告时，通天晓不顾周围诧异的视线，以最大速度奔向医疗室。他几乎是用撞的打开大门，冲入室内扑向那抹耀眼的红蓝白。然后抱着对方猛摇，嘟囔着：“太好了，普神在上！你们终于醒过来了……”

“原来如此……”旁边传来一把熟悉又略带恶意的声音，“即便机体升级改造，恋兄癖依然是不变的。”

通天晓扭头怒视着叉腰站在一边的狂派首领：“你说什么？！”

威震天咧着嘴开怀地笑：“不知道就算了。我也没闲情跟你们纠缠，必须赶回狂派基地。这个家伙……”他指了指被铁皮与大黄蜂摁在地上的撒克巨人，“就交给你了，泰瑞斯特协议官方委任执法人阁下。”说完，他头也不回趾高气昂地走了出去，声波、震荡波与闪电灰溜溜地紧跟其后。

警车低声问：“就让他们这么走了？”

面罩一如既往地隐藏了擎天柱的表情，那是一丝欢愉又落寞的笑容，他的声音没有任何波动：“让他们走吧，这次危机的解决，威震天帮了不少忙。”

警车不再坚持了，他垂头盯着自己的脚尖，思索着该怎么道歉。温暖厚实的手落在了他的肩膀上，轻轻地拍了拍。他抬起头，湛蓝光学镜头温和地看着他。

“你做了谁都会想去做的事情，包括我自己也有过类似的念头，所以不用自责。不管过去发生了什么，都已经过去了。你的身边还有一直陪伴着你的朋友。”擎天柱微笑着瞥了旁边的爵士一眼，转身离开。

察觉到爵士捅了捅自己，警车将视线从擎天柱的背影转移到身边的老友，带着万千感慨无比郑重地说：“谢谢！”

爵士笑着捶了他一下：“如果你再死脑筋，我会更加狠狠地揍你！”

钢铁的容颜融化了，警车微笑起来：“不，我不会再给你这种机会了。”

大黄蜂若有所思地目送指挥官离去，问铁皮：“擎天柱长官……我是说总司令官看上去很快乐，怎么说呢……不是一般的快乐，而是整个机身都洋溢着不同以往的色彩。”

铁皮耸了耸肩：“事件解决了，无伤亡损失，皆大欢喜，高兴也是理所当然的。”

擎天柱捕捉到了后面飘来的那些对话，他没有停顿脚步，继续走向指挥中心。但忍不住抬手按住自己的胸膛，火种深处传来欢快的跳跃，他知道这不仅是自己的喜悦，亦来自于狂派首领。笑容在面罩下蔓延开来，擎天柱知晓他们的对抗依然将持续下去，但他同时也深信未来会有所改变，即使那将会是个长久且缓慢的过程。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

红蜘蛛看到银白色机体走入骷髅堡的中央议事大厅时，张口结舌地从王座上跳下来，努力辩白：“呃……威震天大人……您回来了，我正担心您的安危呢……”

威震天一把推开他，漫不经芯地抛下句：“我不在的时候你没惹事就行。”然后走到高台王座上坐下，立肘撑着脑袋，思索着什么。

在场的机体都僵硬了片刻，红蜘蛛拉过声波，压低声音问：“你们遇到什么？他的逻辑线路是否烧坏了？”

声波波澜不惊地看着飞行指挥官：“没有～威震天很正常～”

“正常？！”红蜘蛛不禁提高了嗓子：“我乘他不在夺取了狂派统治权，他居然没有给我一炮反而夸奖我，你说这叫哪门子的正常？”

所有的狂派战士都望向他们那位高高在上首领，显然威震天根本没有听进红蜘蛛那番话，他在出神地想着什么，嘴角挂着一丝诡异的笑容。

红蜘蛛看着那笑容不由得打了个寒颤，揪住声波猛摇：“你说这是正常吗？”

声波终于也开始犹豫了：“这个～我不太清楚～也许～穿越时空的时候～他撞到哪里了～”

威震天全然没有在意部下们的骚动，他还在回味着在异空间里那份交融。终有一天，他确信自己能够攀上顶峰傲视一切，并且在那时候，擎天柱会完全地属于他。


	12. Chapter 12

“时空是个不断发展出分支的树型结构。”钛师傅从堆积如山的数据板堆中抽出一张，播放出一个模拟影像。“所以，未来并非一尘不变的，从我们所处的时空开始，有着无数分支的未来，其中一些重要的特性是会相互影响共通的，但其余大多数普遍性则会有所不同。”

金飞虫和奥利安睁着闪亮的光学镜头认真地听着，震荡波和声波在偷偷抽取钛师傅收藏的数据资料，爵士靠着警车一起在打瞌睡，铁皮擦拭着自己的武器，闪电趴在角落里接通娱乐频道全神贯注地观看着，威震天则坐在另一边盯着奥利安。

这是他们从阿克夏记录空间平安归来，火种中属于未来的那部分业已分离并返回未来。钛师傅带他们来到他的研究室，替他们维修机体，并解释未来的访客所带来的影响。

奥利安高高举起了手：“钛师傅，那么重要的特性指哪方面呢？能否举例我们现在的遭遇会在未来产生怎样的影响与变化？”

钛师傅捻着自己的金属胡须，沉吟着道：“这种影响现在不太好估量，只是有些可以确定，比如你、奥利安，今后会成为塞伯坦人的领袖，这点恐怕不会变更，但有可能会发展出多个支线时空，每个时空里你成为领袖的时间、地点、方式并不会完全一样。”

“那么我呢？”一直沉默不语的威震天突然开口，“未来的我应该在议院毫无察觉的情况下发动革命，可现在的我还啥都没干，就已经被全星通缉了！”

钛师傅尴尬地望着已经重新涂装的银白色机体：“这个……未来是无法估量的，一直在变化的。那个未来的你所说的事情，在我们这个时空中业已不可能完全一致地再度发生了，他们的未来和我们的未来现在已经不在一条直线上，而是成为了平行的时空分支。”

威震天腾地站起来，愤怒地挥拳砸烂身边的一个书架，无数数据板铺天盖地地倾斜下来，他任由着它们落在自己的机体上，只是用大吼来发泄他的不平：“我不管未来怎样！什么炉渣的时空怎样！我只知道我现在被通缉了！还是生死不论！而我却什么都没做！也无处可去！”

睡觉的开小差的机体们都被惊醒，齐齐望向威震天。声波看了看震荡波，再看了看银白色机体：“我～愿意为您效劳～我可以替您安排住处～和工作的地方～”

震荡波也跟着说：“我们可以抓紧策划，提前发动叛乱。”

闪电亦怯生生地紧跟而上：“那个……头儿，您不嫌弃的话……我有个小窝，或许我们能一起挤一挤？”

威震天愤怒地看着他们：“一群炉渣！你们谁都不能体会我的芯情！炉渣的我本来一直平淡安静地在地底挖矿！只因为什么未来的我突然跑进了我的身体，然后就丢了工作来到这个莫名其妙的地方，最后还被全星通缉！你们能明白吗？！”

“那个……”一把清爽的声音轻轻响起，迅速抚平了威震天的怒火，因为那名刚与他火种融合的档案管理员站了起来，发烫的面罩上都染上一层淡淡的红色。“非常抱歉……是未来的我使您陷入了如此困境。我……我会担负起责任，争取向御天敌长官说明情况，请求他撤消通缉令。”

警车推开靠在他身上的爵士，跳了起来冲到奥利安面前，按住红蓝色机体的双肩直摇晃：“千万不要这样做！奥利安。让那个废铁块被打死，让他们无法得逞不能闹事！你就安心地继续做档案管理员吧！”

跌坐在地上的爵士苦笑：“可是，警车……奥利安和威震天火种融合了，如果威震天死亡，恐怕会对奥利安造成很大的冲击。”

与未来的火种分离之后，各机体从黑天使处知晓但没人敢提的事情，被爵士轻松地说出口后，房间内一片寂静。奥利安的机甲温度不断上升已使面罩从淡红转为通红，他低垂下头努力忍着不使清洁液渗出光学镜头表面。

警车松开手跪倒在奥利安身前，抱着自己的脑袋嚎叫：“这都是我的错！不管是未来的我附身也好，都是我不好！我该怎么向蓝霹雳交代，他的好友竟然跟一个未来的暴君、如今的通缉犯火种融合了！”

奥利安的面罩早已滚热，银白色机体大步走过去，爵士满头冷凝液地拖起警车躲闪到一旁，让路给威震天。后者在奥利安身前站定，抬手托起红蓝色机体的下颌，促使奥利安仰头看着自己，其力量不可抗拒。

“事已至此，并不是你负责的问题。”威震天沉声说，“就算我无辜的被通缉，也不会连累到你。你安心回家吧，你的弟弟和恋人还在等着你。我会自己想办法安顿好自己的，也会努力地活下去。”

奥利安吃惊地看着眼前这台陌生又熟悉的银白色机体，未来的自己附身的那段时间里，他获得了海量的信息，其中大部分是关于威震天的，对于他来说威震天是个不可思议的存在。自己本身根本不了解对方，所有的认知来自于未来的自己，而现在自己竟然与对方建立了只有最亲密的伴侣才会实行的火种融合，他可以轻易地体会到威震天的感情波动。能够了解对于被通缉一事，威震天的愤怒与不甘，对于今后该何去何从的不安，以及对于自己的复杂感情……关心、爱护、好奇、怜惜、羡慕，以及那独有的温柔。奥利安从不知道，这份共同分享的感情联系会那么的美妙温馨、同时又强韧并坚不可摧。他不由自主地握上威震天抚摩他脸颊的手，他的感情亦透过火种的联系传达到对方的火种深处，这不是出于同情、内疚、责任，而是作为奥利安发自火种深处最真挚坦诚的感动。

威震天与奥利安就此相互对望了许久，他们在交汇着各自的情感，无须语言，无须遮掩。周围的变形金刚看着他们，整间屋子亦变得温暖起来。

最终，钛师傅打破了沉默：“呵呵，好吧好吧。俗话说，防碍别人的恋情会被普神诅咒的。我就做回好事，御天敌那里就交给我来处理吧。你们放心地回家吧。”

奥利安与威震天惊觉地各自缩回手，尴尬地看着自己的脚尖。奥利安轻轻地碰了下威震天低垂下的手指，轻声说：“你可以住在我家。”

威震天微笑着反问：“你就不怕那个恋兄狂的弟弟发飙？”

“啊！普神在上！”一经提醒，奥利安赶紧打开内置通信频道。“不知迪恩和艾丽尔怎样了……喂？是迪恩吗？我没事，放心。你呢？……什么？你的涂装被改成和我一样了？这个……只是一个朋友开的玩笑而已，回头我陪你去重涂吧。……不，当然不是威震天干的，他怎会做这种无聊的事情。你放心，我马上就回来。……对，和威震天一起。……不要这么说，威震天是个好人……什么？通缉令？那只是个误会，很快就会澄清的。真的，别担心。”

看着奥利安窘迫地跟迪恩通话，不断地为自己辩解，威震天嘴角的笑意更深了。他也打开了内置通信：“声波、震荡波、闪电，事情可不是这么就算了的，你们要好好地补偿我！明白吗？”

“遵命……伟大的威震天。”三台机体不约而同地仰望天花板，向着在那上方看不见的地方祈祷，如果有普神存在的话。

The End


End file.
